Winning Donna's Heart
by indigoskylar
Summary: One fateful night forces Harvey and Donna to revisit their shared past. Old feelings re-surfaced that will finally culminate to something unexpected. This is a light and fun story with a little bit of drama that captures the essence of the show.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It was a clear and bright Saturday afternoon when Harvey stepped out from his apartment building towards the waiting car parked out front. His driver, Ray smiled at him through the rear view mirror as he slid into the backseat of his black Lexus car.

"Where to, Mr. Specter?"

"Gramercy Park. I'm paying a visit to a big client of mine."

Ray grunted as he revved the car and headed towards their destination. As they made their way through the streets of New York, Ray couldn't help but glance at the man behind him. Harvey Specter is one of the top lawyers in the city, known for his track record of winning cases almost every time he handles a case. Ray knew just how hard Harvey works and today was no exception.

"You work too hard, Mr. Specter. Even on weekends you 're still working nonstop," he commented.

"Time waits for no one, Ray. I like getting ahead of the competition and today is a perfect opportunity for me to up my ante," replied Harvey casually.

Before Ray could respond, Harvey's cell phone rang. It was Donna informing him that she already sent the documents needed for the Hamilton case to his email, and that she also made reservations for him at a fine dining restaurant later that evening for another client meeting.

"Thanks, Donna. I know this is so last minute, but something came up according to Richard that needed my immediate attention. I'll brief you about our talk on Monday, okay?"

After hanging up, Harvey looked up to see Ray looking at him through the rear view mirror.

"So another client meeting, eh? You can thank your lucky stars that Donna is as efficient as she is for arranging all these even if it's on short notice," Ray said with a raised eyebrow.

"She's got mad skills and works hard just as I do," Harvey said with a smile.

Despite being dressed in casual clothes – dark jeans, white shirt and black sweater, Harvey still managed to have that swagger about him.

"Well you shouldn't depend too much on Donna. I mean, don't get me wrong but she's going to leave you someday, you know."

"Whatever do you mean? Donna is never going to leave me. She's loyal to me," replied Harvey with a frown, slightly annoyed that Ray could even think something like that.

Ray briefly put up his hand to appease Harvey, "Yeah I know."

"Look, I mean well when I said that. Donna has been your secretary for many years and I know she loves working for you. All I'm saying is that there's a possibility that she might leave you eventually. Think about it. What if Donna decides to finally settle down and get married? What if her would-be husband happens to live in another city or even in a foreign country and he asks her to live with him there? Of course she would want to be where he is, right?" explained Ray as he maneuvered the car towards a corner.

Harvey was silent. It never occurred to him that Donna would leave him someday. They were a team right from the start they worked together at Pearson-Hardman. She was there with him when he got promoted from being merely an associate lawyer to junior partner. She was 100% behind him when he finally became senior partner, then eventually as managing partner at Pearson-Specter, the law firm that was now bearing his name. Their working relationship was solid as a rock. He would be crushed if Donna leaves.

But Ray was right. Donna would want to settle down and have kids someday. He knew that for sure. And he also knew that Donna would do anything for love, including moving to a different city.

Ray didn't push for an answer from Harvey. He knew him well enough to know when to keep silent.

"Here we are," he said after what seemed to be an hour of driving. He stopped the car in front of a luxurious apartment block at 57 Irving Place.

"Thanks, Ray. I'll call you later and inform you when you can pick me up."

Harvey got out of the car and walked towards the main entrance of an opulent apartment building. He shook away the uneasy feeling he had about Donna's possibility of leaving. He reassured himself that for now he knew Donna is not leaving him anytime soon. Little did he know that events in the coming weeks would force him to face that very possibility.


	2. Chapter 1: New Prospect

**Chapter 1: New Prospect**

Harvey pushed the glass door and stepped inside the sprawling office of Jessica Pearson, the managing partner of Pearson-Specter who was also Harvey's boss and mentor. He was eager to discuss with her the meeting he had that weekend with Richard Manning, who was one of their very important clients.

Jessica was standing in front of her desk reviewing a document when he walked in. The morning sunlight beaming through the window further provided illumination for her as she turned a page. She was about to pick up her half-filled cup of tea from a tea set beside the desk when she looked up and saw Harvey.

"Hello, Harvey. How was your weekend?" she said with a smile.

"If weekend means having to listen to what Richard Manning just did that complicated the case I'm handling, then I'd say it was excruciating," answered Harvey as he plopped down on the chair across Jessica.

She raised an eyebrow, "Not good, I presume."

"Anyway, let's discuss that later. Right now we have another pressing matter."

"More important than Richard?" he asked.

"Yes."

Harvey was intrigued. "Go on."

Jessica tossed the document at her desk and sat down on her chair.

"Remember Vision Quest Agency?," asked Jessica.

He nodded.

Vision Quest was a big talent management agency that made its name because of the roster of talents it produced who were now successful in their respective fields. Several big actors, musicians, models, and sports figures started their career at the agency. Their names were now synonymous with Vision Quest.

"Well it seems that they have finally given us a chance to be their client. Bobby Fincher just called me this morning. He finally agreed to meet with us to discuss the possibility of the firm handling their ongoing case," explained Jessica as she leaned back in her chair. Bobby Fincher was the head honcho and founder of Vision Quest Agency.

Harvey looked surprised. "He agreed? Well he must be desperate then at this point," he said with sarcasm. Three years ago, the firm tried to get Vision Quest as their client but failed. The agency hired a rival law firm instead. But Bobby fired them just four days ago after a media debacle that further put the agency in a bad light. The lawsuit against the agency was filed by two talent models who were claiming that they were forced to starve while under training in Vision Quest. The models were allegedly told by the trainers to lose a lot of weight to cater to the current standards of "skinny beauty." The allegations have gone public and resulted in a media frenzy. Practically every law firm in the city wanted a piece of the action.

"Yes. Look, we both know he could be a very difficult client. The guy is notorious for disliking lawyers in general and tends to be uncooperative. But the agency can bring us $18 million in billables per year."

It took only a moment for Harvey to decide.

"Very well, then," he replied. "I'll review their case and see what we can do for them."

"You better win him over, Harvey. Right now there are three other firms he's looking to hire. This could be our last chance to get them."

Harvey understood what she meant. Vision Quest could be another feather in their cap.

"I already set up the meeting for tomorrow morning," Jessica said as she arranged the papers in front of her. "We'll be meeting him with Alejandro Sevilla and his lawyer."

Alejandro Sevilla was a prominent fashion designer who hired models from Vision Quest and was also now in the hot seat because of his involvement in the lawsuit.

"Fine."

Harvey then proceeded to discuss with her the meeting he had with Richard Manning.


	3. Chapter 2: The Donna Strut

**Chapter 2: The Donna Strut**

Bobby Fincher was indeed difficult to deal with when he met with Harvey and Jessica the next morning. The meeting did not go well as Harvey expected. He knew his presentation was solid, but even Jessica failed to impress Fincher. Jessica suspected that Fincher was being deliberately difficult. The buzz in his social circles was that Fincher can be such a diva. There was a story about him years ago claiming that even Fincher's boyfriend got fed up of his being a perfectionist that he left him for a struggling jazz musician. It was a very public breakup and stories of it were splattered across the gossip columns. Now in his sixties, Bobby hasn't lost his notoriety.

"I'll think about what you said and see if we can work this out," said Bobby to Harvey as he made his way out of the conference room at Pearson-Specter. He was followed by Alejandro Sevilla and his lawyer. Harvey was frustrated. He stood up from his chair and buttoned up his expensive gray suit. He had no choice but to follow them outside.

From the sound of it, Harvey and Jessica suspected that there was a very slim chance that they would get Vision Quest as a client.

Jessica walked with Bobby and his companions out of the hallway. "Well I do hope you'll think through our strategy. And thank you again for coming," smiled Jessica.

"It is a good strategy," Harvey insisted, walking behind Bobby and Jessica. "In fact, it _is_ the best strategy."

But Bobby did not hear him. He was distracted by a tall woman wearing a tight green dress who was walking along the hallway towards the copy room. It was Donna. She just came from her work station and was carrying a file. She flipped her glossy red hair and smiled at an assistant who passed by. Bobby stopped walking as he stared across the hallway at Donna, who was now chatting with an associate in the corner.

"Who is she?" asked Bobby, nodding towards Donna's direction.

Harvey followed his gaze. "That's my secretary, Donna."

"Introduce me to her?"

Harvey and Jessica exchanged glances. It sounded more like an order, not a request. Alejandro and his lawyer became curious. Alejandro was now looking at Donna with interest.

"Of course," said Harvey who managed to contain his annoyance.

He called Donna across the hallway and motioned her to come. Donna approached them with a smile.

"Donna, I would like you to meet Bobby Fincher. Bobby, this is Donna Paulsen," introduced Harvey.

Bobby extended his hand to Donna.

"Hello, my dear. So very pleased to meet you," smiled Bobby. Harvey and Jessica were surprised. It was the first time they saw Fincher smile since the meeting.

"Oh the pleasure is all mine. And I know all about you," responded Donna with a charming smile as she shook Bobby's hand. Bobby instantly warmed up to Donna. Not only he had a good eye when it comes to beauty but he also knew genuine charm when he saw one.

"How tall are you?" butted in Alejandro.

Donna was surprised with the question – and so were Jessica and Harvey.

She looked at him quizzically then turned to Bobby.

"Have you tried modelling before?" asked Alejandro persistently.

"I, uh… Actually I modelled when I was a teen," replied Donna, still perplexed.

Bobby and Alejandro exchanged looks.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Bobby asked Alejandro. He nodded.

Bobby turned to Donna.

"How would you like to model for an upcoming fashion show?" asked Bobby point blank.

"What?" replied Donna, sounding surprised.

"I like the way you walk. I like the way you dress. In fact, I like the _entire_ package," said Bobby looking at Donna up and down.

This must have been the biggest compliment that Donna received from someone as big as Bobby Fincher.

"Yes, I want _you_ in my fashion show," said Alejandro eagerly.

Harvey finally butted in. There's no way Bobby is getting Donna without getting something in return, he thought.

"Listen Bobby, I don't mean to be rude but…"

Bobby interrupted him with a gesture.

"I know." He turned to look at both Harvey and Jessica.

"Look, how about I agree to get you as my lawyer and in return, you let me hire Donna for the fashion show we're planning," proposed Bobby.

"It's a charity fashion show that we're organizing to benefit cancer research. We're getting non-professional models to grace the runway," explained Alejandro.

Donna was stunned.

"Oh now listen," she began to say. She's not about to get in the way of any business transactions of the firm. She won't agree to be the cause of problems.

"There's no conflict of interest in this, right?" Alejandro asked his lawyer, who confirmed that there's none as long as it doesn't directly compete against the firm's business.

Jessica was surprised by the unusual offer but also very pleased.

"That can be arranged," she replied.

"But of course, the decision is not mine. It's Harvey's," she added looking at Harvey.

"I thought I got the impression that you're not satisfied with our proposal," Harvey said to Bobby.

Bobby waved his hand.

"Nah, I was just giving you a hard time. Honestly, I think your strategy is brilliant."

Harvey felt validated. He knew he got it right. He must admit the offer was unusual but he really wanted to handle the case.

He looked at Donna.

"Do you want to do this?"

Donna was very flattered by the offer. Truth be told, she'd love to model for Alejandro. His designs were to die for! And since she already got the blessings from Jessica and obviously from Harvey, she replied:

"Oh I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

"Fabulous!" said Alejandro with excitement.

"It's all settled then," said Bobby beaming with delight.

"Fine," replied Harvey. "We'll prepare the paperwork and give you the contract by tomorrow."

Donna made a fist pump and silently mouthed "Yes!"

Bobby offered his arm to Donna.

"Walk me to the elevator, will you?" he asked her with a smile.

"Of course," Donna replied accepting his arm and leading him towards the elevator. Alejandro and his lawyer followed suit.

Harvey and Jessica were left at the hallway looking slightly stunned by what just transpired.

"Well I believe we have a new client," was all Jessica could say.


	4. Chapter 3: Donna P: Thespian and Model

**Chapter 3: Donna Paulsen: Thespian and Model**

Later that afternoon, Rachel came by Donna's work station after receiving a cryptic text message from her about some sort of "emergency." Rachel, who was a paralegal at the firm but now studying to become a full-pledged lawyer, found out soon enough that the "emergency" was about the news of Donna getting hired for a modelling assignment.

"Oh my gosh, Donna. That's amazing!" said Rachel excitedly to her friend.

"I know! I can't believe it myself," Donna said brimming with excitement. She was sitting at her desk while Rachel was leaning over her cubicle.

"Alejandro Sevilla ̶ who by the way, is one of my favorite designers ̶ just took one look at you and decided that you model for him!" Rachel's eyes went huge.

Donna giggled.

"Well with the way I strutted down the hallway, I guess he couldn't help but notice it," Donna said with her usual sassiness.

"I bet!" grinned Rachel.

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted when Harvey stepped out of his office.

"Donna, I need you to pull out the file on…"

His voice trailed off when he saw that Donna was talking with Rachel.

"So I guess you've heard the news," said Harvey looking from Donna to Rachel.

"Yes, I have," replied Rachel. "And on that note, I'll leave you two alone."

"Talk to you later!" Donna called out to Rachel as her friend turned and started walking away. Rachel smiled and waved her acknowledgement.

Harvey was looking at Donna with a smile when she turned back to face Harvey. He's really happy for her but also very pleased to get the client. He knew Donna loved performing and being on stage. Her theatre background said it all.

"Well it looks like this modelling stint of yours will be just one of your many achievements."

"Of course, I'm a well-decorated performer," responded Donna with sass.

Donna tossed her red hair and stared at Harvey with a grin.

"Bobby Fincher and Alejandro Sevilla want _me_. _Me_! Can you believe that?"

"Well before you get any higher on cloud nine, why don't you bring that file on Manning over to my office," said Harvey with dry humor. He turned and walked back inside his big office.

Donna rolled her eyes. She opened a drawer beside her and began looking for the file that Harvey needed.

Word quickly spread at Pearson-Specter about the new client and Donna's upcoming participation in the fashion show. While Harvey became busy with the Vision Quest case in addition to the Manning case in the following days, Donna was also busy preparing for her stint as a model.


	5. Chapter 4: Queen of the Night

**Chapter 4: Queen of the Night**

Donna's big debut as a runway model finally came. It was a rather chilly evening as a large crowd gathered outside the front entrance of Lincoln Center where the charity fashion show would take place. Journalists and media personalities lined up the red carpet to cover the event. Some were there for the show but some came hoping to get a statement from Alejandro Sevilla about his involvement in the lawsuit.

A black limousine arrived. Bobby Fincher stepped out from the car and walked towards the entrance. Cameras started to click. A group of photojournalists dashed towards him. Reporters squeezed their way into the crowd of photographers and started asking Bobby questions about the controversy surrounding him. Bobby refused to answer their questions. Just then, Harvey's black Lexus car arrived. Harvey stepped out and was a bit dazzled by all the glaring lights and cameras. He was wearing a black tux and looked very dashing. He quickly went towards Bobby who managed to get away from the reporters.

"Thank God you're here," greeted Bobby.

"Where's Alejandro?" asked Harvey.

"He's already inside. He's been here since this afternoon preparing for the show."

"Well no matter what, don't say anything to the reporters," advised Harvey.

Bobby nodded as they made their way inside the building.

About a hundred guests were already seated inside the atrium. A long, white stage was set up at the center for the runway show. Pearson-Specter's top brass were invited to the show and were there to support their client. Harvey slipped onto the empty seat next to Jessica who was sitting in front while Bobby sat across them on the other side of the stage. Louis Litt, a senior partner at the firm and Harvey's arch rival and frenemy, was seated at the far corner of the stage next to Harvey.

"You know, I'm never really interested in fashion shows and would've rather stay home than be here tonight. But I'm here mainly to support Donna," said Louis leaning towards Harvey.

Louis always admired Donna and her acting talents. She and Louis shared a passion for theatre and the ballet.

"I'm mainly here because of Donna myself," replied Harvey. "And also because of Bobby," he added.

Harvey might never admit it to others, but he's a staunch supporter of Donna's many involvements in talent shows and contests. Sometimes he even acted as a talent coach whenever Donna enters a talent contest. It's one of the many things that Harvey understands about his loyal secretary.

Behind them sat Mike Ross and Rachel. Donna got them tickets for the show and both are very supportive of their friend. Mike Ross was Harvey's associate and Rachel's boyfriend.

It wasn't long before the show started. Backstage, Donna was all glammed up and joined by the other non-professional models waiting for their cue. The roster of models that night was a mixture of ordinary people and prominent personalities in the private and public sector.

Donna was a little nervous but overall excited about everything. One by one, the models walked down the runway showcasing Alejandro Sevilla's latest creations.

Finally, after the fifth model came back from the stage, Donna strutted her stuff down the runway amidst the cheers and the claps from Rachel, Mike, and Louis. She was wearing a navy-blue tailored suit with a matching mini-skirt that complemented her long legs. Her long hair was neatly tied in a ponytail and a pair of shiny, black knee-length boots completed her outfit. Jessica clapped as Donna passed by her while Harvey grinned and winked at Donna. Donna felt elated and smiled broadly. She forgot how exhilarating modelling was.

"Oh my God, she looked so gorgeous!" exclaimed Rachel.

"Go, Donna!" hollered Mike.

"Bravo!" clapped Louis enthusiastically.

Donna came back from the stage feeling absolutely thrilled. Assistants quickly helped her change into another outfit while a hairstylist fixed her hair. The second time she went back on the stage, she was wearing an intricate sequined dress. She sashayed down the runway oozing with confidence while the Pearson-Specter group cheered her on. Harvey caught his breath while he stared at Donna looking like she came out of a fantasy world. The red slinky dress she was wearing left little to the imagination as thin straps and a bustier barely covered her upper body. Her long, wavy hair now hung loosely below her shoulders that, when caught by the glaring lights, looked like red flames illuminating a dark sky. He had never seen her looked so stunning and sexy until that night.

The show ended almost an hour later, with all the models lined up on the stage waving and clapping as Alejandro bowed in front of the audience while the cameras clicked away.

Shortly after, guests mingled at the reception area where food and drinks were served. Harvey, Jessica and Louis approached Bobby by the corner.

"Congratulations, Bobby!" greeted Jessica. "The show was a success."

"Thank you, Jessica! But you have to give the biggest compliments to Alejandro himself for putting this show," replied Bobby holding a champagne in his hand.

"Ah, but you have to give yourself some credit, Bobby. It was a very good show," said Harvey with a smile.

Louis introduced himself to Bobby and complimented him on the success of the show.

"There's my favorite girl!" called Bobby to Donna as she walked by.

"Bobby!" exclaimed Donna and approached them excitedly.

Bobby gave her a hug. "You were amazing out there, my dear."

"I know, right!" giggled Donna. She was still wearing the red slinky dress from the show.

Jessica, Louis and Harvey congratulated her on her runway debut. Harvey was trying very hard not to stare at Donna but he couldn't help himself. She looked even more breath-taking up close with her face dolled up and her hair flowing like red satin when she moved. His eyes roved over her slender body as she chatted with Bobby.

"Oh! Can I keep this dress?" asked Donna looking at Bobby, unaware of Harvey's stare.

He laughed.

"My dear, you have to ask Alejandro about that. Although I'm sure he'll let you keep it."

"Excellent!" smiled Donna. "Okay then, gotta run. The other models are having drinks over there."

She dashed towards a small group of models who were now sharing a bottle of wine. She's determined to have a good time that night.


	6. Chapter 5: The Kiss

**Chapter 5: The Kiss**

Donna finally caught sight of Alejandro who agreed to let her keep the red dress. Moments later, she changed into something more appropriate for the occasion – a little black dress designed by Alejandro himself. It was already past eleven and only a handful of guests remained at the reception. Bobby and Alejandro were still being interviewed by a reporter about the fashion show while Mike and Rachel were enjoying each other's company drinking wine. Jessica left the party about twenty minutes earlier. Louis, on the other hand, was trying to impress a blond woman who also modelled that night.

Harvey was getting bored and itching to leave. But he wanted to make sure that Bobby would not say anything self-incriminating to the reporter. He stood at a corner watching Bobby and listening to the interview. A few minutes later, the interview was over. As he moved towards Bobby, he caught sight of Donna who was standing at a balcony outside. She was texting someone on her cellphone. Harvey decided to join her.

The balcony was deserted except for Donna. She was busy checking messages on her phone that she did not notice Harvey's approach.

"Hey," greeted Harvey. Donna looked up.

"Hey," she responded with a smile.

"Why aren't you with the other models? They look like they're still having fun inside," asked Harvey.

"I need some fresh air for a little while. Besides, my mom kept texting me and asking about the show," she explained.

Harvey looked at her with interest. She changed her look now, wearing only subtle makeup. But she still looked beautiful as ever.

"You did great on the show."

"So I've heard," replied Donna.

"You know, I think Bobby won't be difficult to deal with as you and Jessica initially thought."

But Harvey didn't want to talk about work with Donna tonight. There's something about her tonight that he felt very drawn to. Suddenly he felt very heady. He slowly inched closer as Donna got distracted by a beep on her phone. When she looked up, Harvey's face was a mere inches away from her. Before Donna could react, Harvey kissed her softly on the lips.

It was a kiss that only lasted for a few seconds. When Harvey opened his eyes, Donna was looking at him with surprise. She couldn't believe what just happened. Harvey Specter kissed her! Harvey moved closer to kiss her again but Donna stopped him.

"Harvey, no…" she said softly.

But Harvey wasn't listening. He felt a spark he never felt before when he kissed her. And he wanted more. He cupped her face and kissed her again.

Maybe she drank more wine that night than she's used to. Or maybe it was because of all the excitement that night that made her do it. Whatever it was, she felt weakened and her knees buckled as she finally gave in to Harvey's kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Harvey's kiss deepened as he pulled her body closer to him.

The kiss would have lasted longer if it weren't for the noise that Donna suddenly heard from inside. Someone's coming.

Donna opened her eyes and pulled away from Harvey just as two models burst out onto the balcony.

"There you are, Donna! We've been looking all over for you," said a skinny brunette who was now very tipsy. Her companion, a flamboyant model called Gary, pulled Donna away from Harvey. Both seemed very unaware of what just happened in the balcony.

"Come quick, there's a group photo shoot going on with the other models inside. You have to be there," said Gary loudly.

"Wh- what? But I… I thought the group shot was already done an hour ago," Donna stammered recovering quickly from the kiss.

Harvey stood quietly still feeling breathless.

"This is another group shot. And Alejandro is asking for you. Come on," replied the brunette practically dragging Donna from the balcony.

"But…" Donna looked back at Harvey as the two models dragged her inside laughing boisterously.

She had no choice but to follow them inside.

Harvey took a deep breath. His mind still lingered on the kiss they shared. It annoyed him that they were interrupted. He checked his watch. It was near midnight. He sighed and went back inside the atrium.

He ran into Louis as soon as he went in.

"Hey Harvey, have you seen Ingrid?"

"Who?"

"Ingrid – the blonde model I was talking to thirty minutes ago. She said she'd get another drink for me, but she hasn't been back since," explained Louis.

"I have no idea who you're talking about," replied Harvey.

He walked past Louis and began looking for Donna.

He spotted her among the models who were laughing and taking selfies with one another. She looked as if nothing happened in the balcony. She laughed and posed with the models unmindful of everyone around her.

Harvey decided that it's time to go home. After a quick goodbye to Bobby, he finally left the party.


	7. Chapter 6: That Old Feeling

**Chapter 6: That Old Feeling**

Harvey still couldn't forget about the kiss even after he came home to his apartment suite.

As he prepared for bed, he mulled over his relationship with Donna. It's been ten years since he last kissed her. Memories of their past together came rushing back to him. He just quit his job at the US District Attorney's Office after a fall-out with his old boss, Cameron Dennis. He was a young and promising associate lawyer then. Back then, he already had Donna as his secretary. He went to her apartment that night to tell her that he quit. That was when he found out that she also quit her job at the DA's Office. Cameron Dennis was a corrupt and dirty lawyer and she couldn't stand working with him any longer.

Harvey smiled as he recalled how he flirted with her when they were still working together in that office. He relentlessly pursued Donna hoping that she'd give in and start a casual relationship with him. But Donna fended off his advances good naturedly. She had a personal rule of not getting involved with men she work with, especially when that guy happened to be her boss. It was a rule that he couldn't break ̶ until they both quit.

Ten years might have passed but Harvey still vividly remembered that night at her apartment. As he lay down on his bed, he couldn't help but relive what happened that night so many years ago. He knew Donna was also attracted to him, just as he was very attracted to her. And when both of them realized that they won't be working together anymore, her personal rule flew out of the window.

Old feelings clouded Harvey's mind. Lying wide awake on his bed, he remembered the first time he kissed Donna. He remembered the scent of her hair, the sweet taste of her lips, the touch of her soft skin. Harvey tried to shake off the memory of her but failed. Memories of their night of passion persistently crept into his mind.

"Good grief, Harvey. Get a hold of yourself!" muttered Harvey to himself.

He didn't want to jeopardize his current working relationship with Donna. They've become really good friends over the years after that fateful night ̶ a night they never talked about when they started working together at Pearson-Hardman.

But something was bugging Harvey. Donna kissed him back. Did that mean she might still be attracted to him? Was that an indication that her old rule doesn't apply anymore? After all, she broke her own rule when she started dating Stephen Huntley, a senior partner who became part of the firm after the company briefly merged with a London law office. Of course, that relationship (whatever that was) didn't end well for Donna.

Harvey thumped his pillow. He had to know where they stand after that kiss tonight.

"I'll talk to her about it on Monday," he thought to himself.

He turned on his bed and drifted off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 7: Once Bitten, Twice Shy

**Chapter 7: Once Bitten, Twice Shy**

Donna left the party an hour later after Harvey went home. Despite coming home to her apartment tipsy, she was still in high spirits and managed to entertain a call from her old friend from college who wanted to know everything about the show that night. In that dawn hours, she had momentarily forgotten about the kiss. Finally after about twenty minutes, she hung up the phone and went to bed.

It was only after the next morning that she remembered the kiss at the balcony. At first she thought she just dreamt it, no thanks to her fuzzy head that night. But the bright sunlight beaming through her bedroom window that Saturday morning cleared the cobwebs in her head. She just got up from bed and was in the bathroom splashing water to her face. She tried to remember the events that transpired the night before.

Then it hit her.

Harvey kissed her that night and she kissed him back.

She stared at herself in the bathroom mirror. Trepidation filled her heart as she realized the full extent of that kiss.

"Oh God, what have I done?" she asked herself in horror.

It was the one thing that she was very careful about when she's with Harvey – to not let her feelings about him get the better of her. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes firmly for a few seconds.

"Please don't let this happen again," she whispered to herself.

And by that she meant the experience she had to go through nine years ago.

Shortly after that night with Harvey at her apartment years ago, he asked her to come with him and work as his secretary at his former employer, Pearson-Hardman. That time, Harvey decided to go back to his old employer after quitting his job at the DA's Office. She was about to accept a job offer from another law firm when Harvey convinced her to work with him at Pearson-Hardman. She agreed on the condition that they would never talk about what happened between them in her apartment that night, and that their relationship would return to being strictly professional. Harvey agreed.

And that had been their relationship ever since – except that Donna did not count on falling in love with him eventually. A year after they were working together at Pearson-Hardman, Donna found herself falling for her boss. No matter how hard she fought it, she couldn't help but love him. Most lawyers he dealt with now might hate him for his guts and arrogance but to Donna, Harvey was so different back then. While most people currently perceived him to be a brilliant but cold and ruthless lawyer, Harvey was sweet, sensitive and charming in his younger years. Most importantly, he cared about people. It was all those qualities that made her fall in love with him.

But of course she kept her feelings hidden from Harvey. She didn't dare confess that she fell for him. They had an agreement – one that she enforced herself. And she was pretty sure that Harvey didn't feel the same way about her. He dated other women. So she forced herself to forget him. It was the most difficult and painful thing she ever did. Back then, she didn't know if she would ever get over him considering that she worked with him every day. But eventually she did somehow.

And now that kiss at the balcony could change everything between them.

Donna opened her eyes and stared at herself again in the mirror. She didn't know why Harvey kissed her, but she suspected that it was just a meaningless kiss probably brought on by the excitement of that evening. As far as she knew, Harvey never loved any woman. He was a playboy known for dating countless women but never commit to a serious relationship. His relationships with women usually don't last very long.

She turned and went to the kitchen. She needed a strong coffee that day.

As she prepared herself a cup of coffee, she worried what Harvey might think, knowing that she kissed him back. Would he think that she's still attracted to him? Would he think that she's now open to having an intimate relationship with him? Donna shook her head. She didn't want him to think all that about her. After that fiasco with Stephen Huntley, she's now extra careful about dating other men in the workplace. But most of all, she didn't want to risk her working relationship with Harvey. Because if she gave in to her feelings…

"No, Donna! No!" she told herself.

She pushed her feelings to the farthest reaches of her mind.

"You're over him, remember? Pull yourself together!"

But a little voice inside her head told her otherwise. It was the same voice that nagged her the day when she and Harvey were standing by the elevator at the Pearson-Hardman lobby a year ago. She thought he was complimenting her when he said she's beautiful. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard Harvey said that. But he was actually complimenting Jessica, who at that moment appeared from behind her and walked past them towards the elevator. Harvey was looking at Jessica behind her when he said it. Her heart fell when she realized that. The voice inside her head taunted her, forcing her to admit that she's still in love with Harvey.

Donna sat down at the kitchen counter holding her cup of coffee.

She winced. Come Monday, she had to face Harvey again. They're going to be in a very awkward position once they're back at work.

"There's only one thing to do to resolve this," she thought to herself as she sipped from her cup.

With a determined look on her face, she drank and finished her coffee and went about her day.


	9. Chapter 8: The Aftermath

**Chapter 8: The Aftermath**

Donna came to work early that Monday morning. At 7:45, she already managed to take three phone calls and jotted down messages for Harvey. She was sitting at her cubicle organizing files when Harvey arrived at exactly 8:00. She looked up from her desk to see Harvey striding down towards his office.

"Good morning," he greeted her with a tentative smile.

"Oh good, you're here. Jack Hamilton just called two minutes ago asking about updates on his case," answered Donna flippantly.

"He asked for a return call."

Harvey stopped at her cubicle and looked at Donna for a moment. Ever since that night at the balcony, he couldn't stop thinking about the kiss. He was actually toying with the idea that she might now be open to dating him. On the way to the office that morning, Harvey didn't know how the day would play out between them. All he knew was that he had to talk to her about it. But looking at Donna right now, she didn't seem affected by what happened at the balcony. She was acting like it was any ordinary day.

"I'll call him in a while," he finally replied. She nodded and stood up.

"Here are your messages," she said smiling while handing him small pieces of notes.

Harvey took the notes from her and was about to turn and go to his office when he hesitated. He wanted to bring up the kiss with Donna before he got busy that day.

"Donna, I…" he began.

But before he could say anything, the phone on Donna's desk rang.

Donna picked up the phone and answered the call.

Harvey sighed. "Later," he thought.

He walked into his office and sat down on his desk. The glass wall surrounding his office gave him the perfect view of what's going on outside, particularly at Donna's cubicle. Harvey could see that Donna was still busy talking with someone on the phone.

He opened his laptop in front of him and started checking his email.

Ten minutes later, Mike walked in and started discussing the Vision Quest case with him. He was up to speed with the strategy they're going to take against the lawsuit and wanted to give Harvey updates on his tasks. Just then, Donna walked into Harvey's office.

"Here's the file you need on the Hamilton case," she said, handing Harvey a blue folder.

"And oh, Jessica wants to see you both in her office," she added.

"Tell Jack I'll call him later, will you?" Harvey said to her as he stood up.

"Of course," answered Donna. She walked back to her cubicle and began punching Hamilton's number on the phone.

Harvey buttoned up his dark suit and went out of his office while Mike followed him outside.

Harvey never got to return to his office that morning because of his discussion with Jessica. Apparently there was an urgent matter about the Manning case that needed his attention. He and Mike went straight to a judge after their meeting with Jessica. Donna was left on her own for the rest of that morning, which she was grateful for.

"So far, so good," she said to herself while typing away at the computer.

She congratulated herself for keeping it together in front of Harvey. She didn't want him to suspect that the kiss had an effect on her. She might not admit it to herself but the kiss did affect her. She remembered how she melted when Harvey kissed her for the second time at the balcony.

Donna shook her head as if to clear her thoughts away. Her mind was beginning to drift towards that kiss again. She stopped typing and sighed. She needed to clear her head. She stood up and picked up her bag. She wanted to go out for a while. It was nearing lunchtime anyway so she might as well take her lunch.

* * *

It was late afternoon already when Harvey finally went back to his office. Donna kept herself busy with paperwork while he was out.

"Donna, can you give me the file on the Manning case?" said Harvey as he walked past her cubicle and towards his office.

"Sure," she answered.

A few minutes later, she went inside his office with the file he needed.

"Thanks. By the way, have you spoken with Jack again?" he asked her while he sat on his desk and she stood in front of him.

"Yes, he said he wants to discuss his case with you tomorrow. I already set up a meeting for you tomorrow morning at 10:00."

"Excellent."

As Donna prepped him about his schedule for the next day, Harvey's thoughts went back to the kiss.

"Donna, aren't we going to talk about the elephant in the room?" he asked as she finished briefing him.

Donna immediately knew what he meant.

"Here we go," she thought to herself.

She sighed.

"There's nothing to talk about, Harvey. You and I had too much to drink that night and I guess we just got carried away," she answered with a shrug.

"So that was nothing? We're not going to… you know? I mean…" asked Harvey trailing off.

"Not going to what, Harvey?" asked Donna nonchalantly.

Harvey meant to ask if the kiss could be the start of something new between them. But somehow, he couldn't bring himself to say the words.

"Look, let's just forget about it, okay? I had a great time at the party, as we all did. Right now, the most important thing is how you will defend Bobby," said Donna.

The way she dismissed the kiss sounded like a finality to Harvey. He got the message loud and clear. She's not interested in him.

"So… are we good?" he asked instead.

"Yes, we're good," nodded Donna.

"Now do you need anything else?" she asked.

He looked at her for a moment then shook his head.

Donna went back to her cubicle.

"And that was that," she thought to herself, plopping down on her chair.

The day went by quickly and before Donna knew it, it was time to go home. She picked up her bag and peeped into Harvey's office later that evening.

"Hey, I'm going home in a bit. Do you need anything before I leave?" she asked.

"None for now," replied Harvey. He barely looked up from his computer.

He was still at his desk working on a case even if it's already 7:30 PM.

"Okay. Goodnight, Harvey."

"Goodnight."

With that, Donna strolled towards the elevator at the lobby and punched the button for the ground floor.


	10. Chapter 9: A Chance at Love

**Chapter 9: A Chance at Love**

Donna pushed the revolving glass door at the ground floor and walked out of the office building. She hurried along the sidewalk and started looking for a taxi. Although it was still early evening, she wanted to go home in time to make dinner. Her older sister is coming over to her place tonight. As she waited at the side of the street for a taxi, a man who passed by suddenly turned and stared at her.

"Donna? Donna Paulsen?" the man asked approaching Donna.

Donna turned around and saw him.

"Yes?" she responded, looking at him with curiosity.

The man looked about in his early forties, with short dark hair and broad shoulders. Donna was wearing high heels but she could see that he towered over her.

"It's me, Brent. Brent Montgomery," he answered smiling at her.

Donna stared at him blankly.

"We met at the fashion show. Alejandro Sevilla introduced me to you, remember?"

Her face suddenly brightened.

"Oh yes, now I remember!" smiled Donna. "You're the guy who owns a jewellery store in Beverly Hills, California."

"That's right. Fancy running into you here," he replied.

"I work here," Donna said gesturing towards the building behind her.

"I see. And let me guess, you're on your way home?" asked Brent.

She nodded.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him.

"Oh, I had a business meeting in that building over there," he nodded towards the building next to where they were standing.

"I see."

"By the way, congratulations again on your stint in the fashion show. You were terrific," he said.

"Aw, thanks!" she answered with a thrill. Donna still felt elated whenever she thought about her participation in the show.

"Your boss better watch out or else some other designer will snatch you away again for a show," he grinned at her.

Donna chuckled.

"Oh, that was a one time thing only," she said. Donna realized that he had a charming smile. She also noticed that he was now looking at her with interest.

"Listen, how about you have dinner with me tonight before I fly back to California tomorrow?"

Donna was surprised by the offer. She shook her head.

"I can't. I'm having dinner with my sister tonight," she answered.

"Oh, too bad. Perhaps some other time then?"

She wasn't exactly keen on going out with him but he seemed like a very nice guy.

"Sure," smiled Donna, all the while thinking that since he's based in California, the chance of seeing him again was slim.

"All right then," he said smiling. "See you when I get back. Have a good night." He started walking away.

"Goodnight," she answered as he waved goodbye.

It was when she got inside a taxi that she realized she didn't give him her number. Brent didn't give her his number either. Donna just shrugged it off. Her mind was already on the dinner she was going to make for her sister.

* * *

Two days later, Donna was surprised to receive a phone call from a number she didn't recognize. She was at her desk typing a document when her cellphone rang. She picked up her phone and frowned at the unfamiliar number on the screen.

"This could be a client," she thought.

She answered the call and was surprised to hear from Brent. She had forgotten all about him until he called.

"Hey, how did you get this number?" she asked.

"I asked Alejandro," he replied. "Is this a good time to call? Because if you're busy I can call again later."

"No, it's fine," assured Donna.

Donna soon learned that Brent was going to be back in New York that coming weekend on business. Apparently, he's opening a branch of his jewellery store in Manhattan and was in talks with his business partners in the area. But that wasn't the purpose of Brent's call. He wanted to take her out to dinner as he promised. Donna was flattered that he was still interested in her, so she agreed to go out with him on Saturday night.

Days passed and soon, Donna found herself sitting across a small table at a fancy restaurant in Manhattan dining with Brent. Two hours have passed since he picked her up at her apartment earlier that evening and so far, she was enjoying his company. He proved to be really smart, charming and funny. And he seemed to be really interested in her.

Prior to their date, Donna looked into Brent's background and learned that he owned two stores in California and that his clientele included celebrities and high-profile socialites. His family was well-connected, too.

The evening ended on a high note as Brent drove her back to her apartment. Donna never expected it, but she found herself getting more and more attracted to him. Their first dinner date was followed by another date the next week and it wasn't long before Donna started regularly seeing him. Brent's business in Manhattan kept him in New York and that gave him the opportunity to see Donna often.

Donna had forgotten all about Harvey and the kiss at the balcony. Her relationship with Brent turned out to be more than she expected. He was affectionate, sweet and showered her with attention. He shared the same values with her, especially when it comes to family. He was the opposite of Harvey.

As her relationship with Brent got more serious, Donna couldn't help but think about settling down eventually. Sometimes when she's alone at her apartment, she'd thought about how nice it would be to have someone to come home to – someone she could talk to after a hard day at work. Sure, she and Harvey might occasionally talk over a glass of scotch whenever they had time at the office, but she wanted more than that. She wanted a family of her own.

And it was this longing that would change the course of her life in the coming weeks.


	11. Chapter 10: Love Me Again

**Chapter 10: Love Me Again**

Harvey was standing by the window inside his office holding a glass of whiskey. It was already past 9:00 PM and he was alone. Donna had long been gone for the day, and the firm was now deserted. He watched the city skyline outside his window as he contemplated on what's been bothering him for weeks.

Harvey was never the same again after that kiss at the balcony. The minute he kissed Donna, he felt something he never felt before. He couldn't quite figure out what it was but something had change in him. He no longer saw Donna as his secretary and trusted friend. He was seeing her in a different light. Although he must admit he had always been attracted to her even when they're in a strictly platonic relationship. But he managed to keep his attraction in check, mindful of Donna's personal rule. But this new feeling was giving him sleepless nights. It was the first time that a woman ever made him feel this way.

He thought about what might have been between him and Donna during their early years at Pearson-Hardman. Had it not been for Donna's personal policy, he would have continued dating her after their one night together. It wouldn't bother him one bit even when they work closely together.

For so many years, Harvey would always get any woman he wanted. And he didn't even have to work hard for it because practically every woman would throw themselves at his feet. Women couldn't just resist his good looks and charm. Of course, it helped that he earns millions per year, live in a swanky apartment suite in Manhattan, and drive expensive cars. But even with all these luxuries, Harvey couldn't get the one thing he always wanted: Donna.

She was the only woman that ever rejected him. And even though they slept together once, he still considered her as the one that got away. Over the years, he coped with this rejection by distracting himself with other women. Donna on the other hand, dated other guys from outside work since their one night stand. And it didn't bother him that much until she started dating Stephen Huntley. He hated it that she broke her own rule for Stephen, but not for him. It would have been better if she disregarded her personal rule and agreed to date him, not that British guy. It was a blessing in disguise then that something happened at the firm involving Stephen. He turned out to be the worse they could ever imagine and Donna ended that relationship fast.

And now Donna had a new guy in her life. Harvey found out about it after overhearing one of her conversations with him on the phone one afternoon. She was all giggly and flirty over the phone. When he asked her about it, she admitted that she's dating someone – a guy called Brent.

Harvey frowned at the recollection. He took a sip from his glass and walked over to a couch near a massive shelf full of his record collection. He sat and made himself comfortable on the couch as he recalled that afternoon. Apparently, Donna's relationship with the guy was getting serious as he remembered the look on her face when she talked about Brent. She had a dreamy look in her eyes as she talked about her future plans with Brent – a trip to Hawaii next month, a play they were going to watch together soon, a family gathering that she was going to attend with him…

For the first time in his life, Harvey was jealous. He couldn't fully fathom what he really felt about Donna at that point. All he knew was that he wanted Donna to date him. He wanted to be the one she'd travel with to Hawaii, not Brent. He wanted to be the reason for her smile and laughter. He wanted to _be_ the man she'd sleep next to. He wanted to be the _only_ man in her life.

Harvey ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. He couldn't bear to think of Donna in bed with Brent –or any other man for that matter. Years ago, this wouldn't bother him. But things had changed since that kiss. What should he do now then? Tell her to stop dating Brent? That would be selfish of him.

Should he tell her about how he feels?

Harvey was never the guy who openly talks about his feelings. And even though his relationship with Donna was pretty tight, he still kept most of what he feels close to his heart and heavily guarded. It was a product of a painful experience he had as a teen when he found out that his mother cheated on his father. Since then, he couldn't bring himself to commit to any woman.

But Donna was different. She's special to him. She's been loyal to him for many years. She was there with him even before he made his first million. Now he wasn't sure how she would react if he told her about what he feels – if he ever had the guts to do it.

Harvey sipped the last drop of his drink and glanced at his watch. It was already 10:00 PM. He stood up and collected his coat hanging at the back of his desk chair. He went home still not knowing what to do about Donna.


	12. Chapter 11: The Ring on Her Finger

**Chapter 11: The Ring on Her Finger**

It was a busy day at work as Harvey and Mike had a breakthrough in the Vision Quest case. Judging from the evidence they gathered, there's a big possibility that they're going to win. It was only a matter of time.

Meanwhile, Donna was kept busy helping Harvey with the case. In the past days, she barely had time to take a breather. She missed a couple of dates with Brent because of it. But she promised him last night that she would meet him for lunch today. She was at the copy room photocopying several documents when Mike entered.

"Hey Donna, have you seen Harvey?" he asked

"He's at Louis's office discussing the Hamilton case. Why?" she responded.

"I need to talk to him about Bobby Fincher."

"Do you want me to call him?" Donna asked.

"Never mind. I'll be at the associates' bullpen in a while to check on things. Can you please tell Harvey that I'll be back in an hour to be at the deposition later today?" said Mike.

"Sure."

"Thanks, Donna," smiled Mike as he went out.

Donna stayed at the copy room for another 10 minutes after which she went back to her cubicle carrying the photocopied documents. She was so preoccupied with her work that she didn't notice the time until her cellphone beeped. It was a message from Brent informing her that he's already waiting for her at the restaurant where they were supposed to have lunch.

"Oh my gosh! I almost forgot!" she said to no one in particular.

She grabbed her bag and quickly made a dash to the elevator at the lobby. She ran into Harvey along the hallway.

"Hey, where are you going?" asked Harvey.

"Just going to have a quick lunch. I'll be back soon," replied Donna.

"Oh, Mike is at the bullpen with the associates. He said he'll be back in time for the deposition later," she informed him.

"Okay," said Harvey.

Twenty minutes later, Donna entered a fancy restaurant nearby and quickly looked for Brent. He was sitting at a far off table scanning the crowd when he spotted her. He smiled as soon as he saw her. Donna walked over to him as he stood up to greet her with a kiss.

"Sorry to keep you waiting. I kinda lost track of time," Donna said as she kissed him back.

"It's okay, honey. I came here just a while ago," replied Brent as he caressed her cheek.

They sat down at their table as a waiter handed them the menu.

"So, how's work? I gather your boss is still keeping you busy?" he asked.

"Ugh! Let's not talk about work right now," Donna said batting her eyelashes at him.

He grinned.

"Of course."

Donna had a great time talking with Brent over lunch but it was after dessert came that Donna got the surprise of her life. Brent pulled out a diamond ring and proposed to her right there and then.

"Oh Brent, I… I… don't know what to say," said Donna practically speechless.

"Then don't say anything – yet," he replied.

"I know we've only known each other for two months but… I love you, Donna. And my heart is telling me you're the one I'm meant to be with for the rest of my life," he added.

He took her hand and slipped the ring on her finger. Donna smiled as she held up her hand and stared at the ring. Her heart was filled with happiness.

"Just think about it, okay? You don't need to give me an answer right away. Take all the time you need," Brent said.

She nodded wordlessly. He leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss.

* * *

Donna came back to the office several minutes later with a glow on her face. She wasn't planning to tell anyone about the proposal yet because she wanted to think it through. She was about to sit at her desk when Rachel came by.

"Donna! Thank goodness, you're here. Where have you been?" Rachel asked.

"I just came back from lunch. Why?" replied Donna.

"Harvey was looking for you. He wanted you to fax these papers to Fincher right away – which I already did," said Rachel handing her a stapled document.

"Oh thanks, Rachel," said Donna, taking the document from Rachel.

Rachel suddenly caught a glint on Donna's finger.

"What is _that_?" she asked Donna as she stared at the diamond ring on her friend's finger.

"Oh, this. Well… " Donna started to explain with a smile. She wasn't able to finish her sentence because Rachel was practically squealing.

"You got _engaged_?!" Rachel gasped as she grabbed Donna's hand and stared at the ring.

A couple of female assistants nearby heard Rachel and rushed to their side, curious to see the ring.

"Oh my God, Donna! I'm so happy for you," said one assistant excitedly, who worked next to Donna's cubicle.

"Wow, Donna. Congratulations!" said the other assistant.

The three women ogled at the ring.

Donna was grinning from ear to ear and was about to reply when Harvey appeared from behind them.

"What's going on here?" he asked frowning.

"Donna got engaged!" Rachel answered with a big smile on her face. She showed the ring on Donna's finger proudly. The two assistants looked on.

Harvey was stunned. He wasn't expecting this. He stared at Donna unable to believe his ears.

"You're… engaged?" he almost croaked.

"Oh, I'm not. Brent just proposed to me over lunch. I haven't given him an answer yet," Donna quickly explained.

"You haven't?" interrupted Rachel.

"I haven't. But I told him that I'll think it over," answered Donna.

Harvey heaved a sigh of relief. He hadn't lost her for good.

"But still. It's so romantic that he proposed so soon," sighed the other assistant.

"So when are you going to give him an answer?" asked Harvey.

"I don't know yet," she replied with a shrug.

The other assistant leaned over and looked at the ring on Donna's finger again.

"That is one big rock. Your boyfriend must really love you, Donna."

Harvey frowned at her but the assistant didn't notice.

"I know, right! It's like the lord of the rings – only better," responded Donna with sass.

The three women giggled.

"Well, if you ladies don't have any more important things to say to Donna, can you please leave us and get back to work?" said Harvey with sarcasm. He was suddenly irritated.

Rachel and the two assistants quickly dispersed and left Donna at her cubicle.

Donna gave Harvey an exasperated look and sat at her desk.

"Did Rachel fax the documents to Fincher already?" Harvey asked Donna.

"Yes, she did," she answered.

"Good."

Harvey turned and walked into his office. His day just took a downturn.


	13. Chapter 12: Coming to Terms

**Chapter 12: Coming to Terms**

Donna wasn't able to concentrate much on her work after that fateful lunch with Brent. She was stunned and caught off guard by his proposal but at the same time, she also felt giddy and happy. Brent made her feel special and loved, and she was truly flattered that he would want to marry her after only dating for a couple of months. It was a whirlwind romance that felt more like a dream to her. And yet, when she looked at the ring on her finger, she was reminded that it was more real than it's ever been.

When she got home that night, she couldn't help but feel restless. Sitting on a chaise lounge in her living room, she thought about Brent's proposal. She knew Brent loved her. She could see it in his eyes and feel it in her heart. And while it's true that she liked him very much, she wasn't sure if she felt the same way as he did. On one hand, she's very fond of Brent and loved spending time with him. But on the other hand, she couldn't help but think that it was all too soon for her to consider marriage.

A dozen of questions went through her mind. Was he really _the one_ for her? Was he the man she was looking to spend the rest of her life with? How well did she really know him?

Donna sighed as she held a throw pillow close to her. She leaned back on the chaise lounge and thought about the times she spent with Brent. Once again she felt the thrill she always feel whenever she's with him. He was always thoughtful even when he's not around. And she especially loved the way he looked at her – like she's the only person that mattered to him. Harvey never _looked_ at her that way.

Years ago, how she longed for Harvey to look at her the same way as Brent looked at her. She would wear something special to work hoping that Harvey would notice. Or she would say something witty in the hopes that Harvey might think of her in a special way. But he never did. And she couldn't blame him. She insisted on keeping their relationship platonic the day she agreed to work with him at Pearson-Hardman. It was a decision that she eventually regretted.

But she had Brent now and she's determined to make her relationship with him work. And that's why she's not going to rush her decision about the proposal. She wanted to get to know him better and think everything through.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harvey was having a hard time processing Donna's news. After learning about the proposal, he went back to his desk and kept himself busy with work. But his mind eventually went somewhere else. He stared at his open laptop and digested the sudden news. He felt incredulous that a guy would propose to her that soon. He hadn't even met Brent and yet he suddenly felt an instant disliking to the man. On the other hand, he couldn't blame the guy. A great woman like Donna would make any man want to marry her.

Donna always had a bunch of male admirers ever since he could remember. Every Valentine's Day, her cubicle would be full of flowers from her admirers including men from the office. A few junior partners and even some associates had asked her out many times before. But she turned each of them down. Donna was notorious in the office for being hard to get. And he knew why.

Harvey smiled wryly as he thought of that. Here he was, the most admired lawyer in the firm, if not the city, who usually get whatever he wanted and yet he couldn't even get close to Donna the way he wanted to. One would think that his close friendship with her would make it easier for him to make a move. But it wasn't. He felt like he was just one of her many admirers she turned away. And now Brent made a move on Donna and it looked like he's winning her over. Some guy she barely knew beat him to it, and it bothered him.

He shut his laptop abruptly in annoyance and leaned in his chair. The sound of the sudden movement made Donna look up from her desk. She leaned over her cubicle and peered at his office to see if Harvey needed anything. He was now staring out the window.

"He's probably stressed over the Fincher case," she thought to herself. She sighed and went back to typing documents on her computer. The glint of the diamond on her finger made her smile.


	14. Chapter 13: Fallen

**Chapter 13: Fallen**

The rest of the week went by with a blur. Harvey and Mike became busy with depositions after depositions and court hearings after another. Unfortunately, the last deposition of the week that Harvey and Jessica handled turned sour. Jessica wasn't very pleased. After the opposing counsel and his client left the conference room, Jessica confronted Harvey.

"What the hell was that all about?!" Jessica fumed. She was standing by the window behind the conference table.

"What? I thought I did just fine questioning the opposition," Harvey answered with a smug look on his face. He was sitting on one of the chairs beside the conference table.

"You crossed the line with him. That wasn't a good move! And now this is going to reflect badly on us and on the case," she said.

"He deserved it! He's an asshole! And why are you questioning my methods all of a sudden?" Harvey said angrily as he stood up.

Jessica took a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Harvey, this isn't you. You aren't in your best element today. In fact, you weren't in your best element for the past few days. What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing's going on! Whatever made you say that?" he asked irritably.

"You're bad-tempered most of the time for no apparent reason. You almost chewed Mike's head off the other day, and I saw you snapped at Donna earlier just because you couldn't find the file she left at your desk," explained Jessica.

Harvey took a while before answering.

"I didn't mean to snap at Donna. And I already apologized to her. I was just…" he trailed off frustrated.

"Hmm…" Jessica squinted and looked at Harvey with interest.

"Is this bad temper of yours has anything to do with Donna?" she asked him point blank.

Harvey looked at Jessica with surprise.

"Oh don't play coy with me, Harvey. You were never the same with her after that fashion show."

"What do you mean? I've always treated Donna the same way as before," he asked.

Jessica shook her head in disbelief.

"You know, it's unbelievable that a brilliant lawyer like you is dumb enough to not realize what's going on here," said Jessica.

"What did you just say?" asked Harvey.

"You don't recognize love even when it's staring at you right in the face."

Harvey gave her a questioning look.

"I've seen the way you look at Donna lately. And it doesn't take a rocket scientist to figure out that you're in love with her," Jessica explained.

It took a while for Harvey to register in his head what Jessica just said.

"I… am?" he finally asked looking bewildered.

"Of course you are!" Jessica threw up her hands in exasperation.

"Now are you going to do something about it and get rid of this bad mood you're having? It's affecting the cases you're handling," she added.

Harvey heaved a sigh of defeat, looking a little sad.

"How can I tell her how I feel? Her boyfriend just proposed to her. Did you know that?"  
Jessica nodded.

"I've heard."

"Well since you know that already, what should I do? I can't just break off her relationship with Brent," said Harvey.

It was the first time Jessica saw Harvey looking so helpless.

"Just tell her how you feel."

"But what if she says no? What then?"

"Then at least she knows and you tried."

"That doesn't sound promising," he said.

Jessica walked towards Harvey.

"Look, all you can do is tell Donna and show her that you're the better man. As long as she hasn't accepted the proposal yet, you have a chance," she said.

Harvey suddenly smiled.

"You're right. I can win her over," he said feeling confident.

"Good," smiled Jessica.

She looked at Harvey with amazement.

"Well, will you look at that," she said smiling.

"The great Harvey Specter – a brilliant but emotionally detached lawyer - has finally fallen in love."

Harvey just stood there looking at Jessica sheepishly. The feeling was all new to him that he didn't recognize it for what it was. He felt like his heart was going to burst with happiness.


	15. Chapter 14: No Turning Back

**Chapter 14: No Turning Back**

Complications in the Vision Quest case delayed Harvey's plan of telling Donna how he felt. The following days saw him and Mike burning the midnight oil as they fine tune their defence against the lawsuit filed by the two models. They barely had time to take a break. Donna helped them as much as she could and by the time their defence was ready, Harvey, Mike and Jessica were confident that they would win the case.

Donna's relationship with Brent, on the other hand, remained solid as the two became inseparable as ever. She made sure she had time for Brent even when she was busy with work.

The day of the final court hearing about the Vision Quest case came. It was late Friday afternoon when Harvey and Mike went inside the court room with Bobby Fincher. Harvey and Mike's hard work eventually paid off because after about an hour, they emerged from the court with a big smile on their faces. Harvey went to Jessica's office as soon as he could to tell her the good news.

"Congratulations, Harvey. I knew you can win this case," said Jessica smiling towards Harvey, who was standing across from her.

"When did I ever let you down?" he grinned at her.

"I assume Bobby Fincher is very pleased with the court's decision?" she asked.

"He is – thanks to me." Harvey said smugly.

"I see your cockiness is still very much intact, huh."

Harvey gave Jessica another winning smile then went out of her office. He strode towards his own office with his usual swagger.

"Hey, how did it go?" asked Donna as she saw Harvey approaching. She was standing by her cubicle checking packages that just came in from the mail room.

"We won," he said with a big smile on his face as he stopped by her cubicle.

"That's great!" she beamed at him.

"Thanks, Donna for all your help. Our hard work finally paid off."

"Sure. It's what I do," she responded with sass as she tossed a package on her desk.

She looked at Harvey and saw his sudden serious expression.

"Is something wrong?" she asked. He was looking at her in an odd way.

"Nothing. I just had a lot of things in my mind lately," he answered as he smoothed his hair consciously.

Donna suddenly became serious herself as she faced Harvey. She cleared her throat.

"Actually, there is something I need to tell you. Can we talk for a few minutes?" she asked.

"Sure, let's talk in my office," he answered.

Harvey thought that this would be the right time to tell her.

"Okay, I'll be right there with you. I'll just put these packages away."

He nodded and went inside his office.

A few minutes later, Donna entered his office. Harvey was standing by his desk reviewing a document when she came in.

"Why don't we sit on the couch," suggested Donna.

"Okay," replied Harvey. He was beginning to be intrigued by what she had to say.

Donna went ahead and walked over to the big black couch set against his record shelf. Harvey followed her. She sat on the long couch while he settled himself on a smaller couch behind the window facing her.

Harvey suddenly felt nervous. He cleared his throat.

"I have something to tell you, too. But you go right ahead," said Harvey.

"Okay. I don't know how to tell you this but… I guess I'll just go ahead and say it," Donna said fidgeting.

"I accepted Brent's proposal," she said.

There was a long silence after Donna dropped the news. Harvey was stunned and stared at her.

"Wh-what? When?" he asked in almost a whisper.

"Last night. We had dinner at my place and I told him," she replied looking happy.

Harvey didn't respond.

"Anyway, we had a long talk last night and made plans about our future. As soon as his business here picks up, he's letting his partner manage it then he'll go back to California. And he's bringing me there with him," she explained.

"What do you mean?" asked Harvey, even though he already knew what that meant.

"I'm going to California with him, Harvey," said Donna looking at Harvey with all seriousness.

Harvey was crushed. He felt like someone punched him in the stomach.

"But… Donna," he struggled for words.

"Can't you think this through before you make a decision?" he managed to ask.

Donna sighed.

"Harvey, I've thought about this already. I love Brent. He's been so good to me and I want to marry him. I want to be where he is," she said.

"Besides, I already told my parents and they're excited to meet him," she added.

"Have you set a date already?" he asked looking a little pale.

"Three months from now."

"How long before you're… leaving?" asked Harvey. He couldn't bear to say the words.

"It depends on the outcome of his business here. It could be six months or more," she replied.

"But Donna… I need you here with me," said Harvey, his eyes pleading.

Donna leaned closer to Harvey and held his hand.

"Harvey, you are one of the best lawyers in this city. You are a named partner in this firm. Your name is already on the wall. You already made it. My work here is done," she said to him gently.

She could see that he was not taking the news well.

"No… no, it's not," replied Harvey shaking his head.

"You'll be fine, Harvey," assured Donna, squeezing his hand.

"I promise I'll leave you with the best person to replace me."

Just then, the telephone at Donna's desk began to ring.

"I better get that. It might be important," said Donna getting up.

She left Harvey with his thoughts while she answered the call.

Donna felt for Harvey. She knew he wouldn't take the news of her leaving lightly. But choices had to be made, and as much as she hated leaving, she's doing it for love.


	16. Chapter 15: You Belong to Me

**Chapter 15: You Belong to Me**

Jessica was walking along the deserted hallway of Pearson-Specter when she passed by Harvey's office and saw him through the glass wall putting a record on his precious player. She noticed his glum expression and decided to stop by at his office.

Walking past Donna's empty cubicle, she knocked on the glass door and entered Harvey's office.

"Harvey, what are you still doing here? It's already 7:30pm," she asked.

Harvey turned and looked at Jessica.

"I just want to clear my head for a little while," he replied as the record started to turn and play soft music.

"What's wrong, Harvey?" asked Jessica.

Harvey walked towards the nearest chair and sat down. He motioned for Jessica to join him. She walked over to him and sat on a chair opposite him.

"Donna accepted Brent's proposal," he said. His shoulders slumped.

Jessica was surprised.

"Is this after you told her about how you feel?" she asked.

"I didn't get to tell her. She dropped the bomb on me before I could even say it."

"Oh, Harvey… I'm sorry to hear that." She shook her head.

"Right now I still can't believe it myself," Harvey said with downcast eyes.

"I know this is not really my business but, does she love this guy? Because it just sounds so sudden to me," Jessica added.

"She said she loves him. In fact, she loves him that much that she agreed to move to California with him."

"What?" asked Jessica.

Harvey proceeded to tell her about Donna's plan to leave the firm. Jessica gave a sigh and looked Harvey straight in the eye.

"Harvey, I'm not usually the type of person who meddles in other people's relationships, but I like Donna. She has helped save the firm from a few troubles in the past and even helped us get a new client. She's a great asset and I hate to lose someone like her," she said.

"You don't think I feel that way? I don't want her to leave, but she sounded determined to go. I don't know what to do," said Harvey helplessly.

Jessica leaned towards Harvey.

"Let me remind you that you're Harvey Specter – the best closer in this town. You just _won_ a case. You're great at negotiations. Are you telling me you don't know what to do?" she chided him.

"But this is Donna. She's not a client, and…"

Jessica interrupted him.

"You go out there and tell her. She might be engaged but she's not married yet. Figure out a way to keep her here. And if you really love her, then fight for her."

Jessica's words finally lifted Harvey's spirits up. He heaved a sigh of relief and smiled.

"Thanks, Jessica. I really needed that," he said.

He pulled out a cellphone from his breast pocket and speed dialled Donna's number.

Jessica smiled and got up from her chair. Without a word, she went out of Harvey's office.

* * *

Harvey sat alone in his office waiting for Donna to pick up his call. He wanted to let her know that he's coming over to her place to talk to her. But Donna's phone just kept ringing. Frowning, he ended the call and dialled Mike's number instead. Mike answered after the second ring.

"Hey Mike, do you know where Donna is? I tried calling her but she's not picking up," asked Harvey.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure… Hold on…," answered Mike.

Harvey could hear Mike asking someone in the background. He heard Rachel's voice faintly.

"Okay, Rachel said that Donna is having dinner with Brent tonight," said Mike over the phone.

"I see. Well thanks, anyway, Mike," said Harvey.

"No problem," Mike said.

Harvey hung up the phone.

"I'll talk to her tomorrow," he said to himself.

With that, he walked over to his record player and turned it off.

* * *

The next morning, Harvey woke up with a renewed sense of purpose. Despite the fact that it was Saturday didn't stop Harvey from keeping himself busy with work. After going over a few documents for hours in his study, he called Ray and asked him to take the car out. Wearing faded jeans and a navy blue vest over a white shirt, he went downstairs. By the time he went down his apartment building, Ray was already waiting for him out front with the car.

"Hi, Ray. Take me to Donna's apartment, will you?" greeted Harvey.

"Sure, Mr. Specter," Ray answered cheerfully.

Ray had already been to Donna's apartment block several times. He would drive Harvey there whenever his boss wanted to drop by at Donna's place. The last time he was at Donna's was when Harvey picked her up for breakfast and a short shopping trip to Hermes. He didn't know the purpose of Harvey's visit today but he was happy to oblige.

It was already past four o' clock in the afternoon by the time they arrived at Donna's apartment. Harvey instructed Ray to wait outside while he talk to Donna.

He stepped inside the entrance of the building and walked up several flights of stairs before stopping outside Donna's apartment door. He was about to ring the doorbell when he hesitated. This would only be the third time he'd see Donna inside her apartment. The first time he was at her apartment was when she invited him over for a dinner party that eventually turned awful. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell.

Donna opened the door after a few minutes.

"Harvey! What are you doing here?" she asked surprised.

"Can I come in? I just wanted to talk to you about something," said Harvey.

"Sure," she said looking curious. Harvey never went inside her apartment again after their one night together. Whenever he wanted to drop by at her place, he would only wait outside her apartment building until she comes out.

Donna ushered Harvey in and closed the door behind him.

"Can I offer you anything?" she asked.

"No, thanks. I'm good."

Harvey looked at Donna self-consciously. She was wearing a white, printed summer dress that flowed just below her knees. The spaghetti straps showed off her slim shoulders and creamy, glowing skin. Her red hair was tied in a high ponytail. Harvey felt the urge to untie the ribbon and let her hair flow loosely on her shoulders. He liked it better that way. But he stopped himself.

They stood facing each other in her living room.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" asked Donna smiling.

"I just…" Harvey started. He suddenly felt at a loss for words.

He took a deep breath.

"Is there any way I can convince you to stay and not leave the company?" he managed to ask.

Donna looked at him with seriousness in her eyes.

"Look Harvey, I know you don't want me to leave but I've already made up my mind."

"But what are you going to do in California?" he asked.

"Brent and I talked about this already. He wants me to help manage his business, and I agreed. It would be a new challenge for me, but I know I can do it," she added.

"Are you sure you really want to do that?" asked Harvey.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna bristled.

"I mean, do you really want to help run his business or you're doing it because he wanted you to?"

"Of course I _want_ to, Harvey! Brent is not forcing me to do it, if that's what you're implying," she snapped, offended by his words.

"Donna, I just want to make sure that you're going to be happy with your decision."

"I _am_. There's no need for you to worry about such things," she replied.

"Do you love him?" he asked suddenly.

Donna sighed.

"I already told you, Harvey. Yes, I do love him and it's why I'm marrying him."

"But Donna, you've only known him for three months!"

"So what? I know that might sound unbelievable for some people, but I know how I feel."

"Can't you wait for… I don't know… a year maybe and get to know him better before you decide to marry him?" asked Harvey.

"Why are you pushing this, Harvey?" Donna asked impatiently.

"Because I just find it hard to believe that you're going to marry this guy after only a short time!" Harvey threw up his hands in exasperation.

"And why is that hard to believe, huh?" asked Donna stiffly, crossing her arms. She was beginning to get angry with him.

"Does Brent even know you that well? I mean, does he know everything about you? Does he know about your lifelong dream of performing on stage? Does he even know how you take your coffee, or what your favorite ice cream flavor is? Do _you_ know everything about him?" asked Harvey.

Donna was astounded. She couldn't believe the words that Harvey was saying.

"Of course he knows me that well! You don't think we talk and I tell him these things?!" replied Donna angrily.

"Why can't you just be happy for me, huh?! You just don't understand it because you've never been in love! You don't know what love is!" she added fuming, clenching her fists.

"But I _do_ know!" answered Harvey, raising his voice.

Harvey took a deep breath and lowered his voice.

"Donna, I… I love _you_. It's the real reason why I came here – to tell you that."

"What?" asked Donna. She stared at Harvey. She wasn't sure she heard it right.

Harvey looked at Donna with love in his eyes.

"I love you, Donna. And I know it has taken me a long time to figure it out, but now I know how I feel about you. I'm not exactly sure _when_ it happened or _how_ I knew. I just… _feel_."

Donna could hear the sincerity in his voice and see the love in his eyes. How could she not notice that before? She's supposed to know everything about him. But then she remembered Brent.

Donna smiled with bitter regret and shook her head.

"I can't believe I'm hearing this. Not now, not this time," she said.

"What do you mean?" Harvey asked.

She looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"How can you say these things to me when it's already too late? It's not fair!"

"Not fair?" he asked frowning.

"You come here and tell me you love me just when I 'm already over you!"

"What?" It was Harvey's turn to be surprised.

"You're over me? What are you saying?"

Donna wiped the tears away from her eyes.

"Do you know that I regret the night we spent together? Do you know why?" she asked him.

Harvey stared at her. But before he could answer, Donna continued:

"It's because I fell for you, Harvey. After that night, I was never the same with you. And I hated you for it!" she said bitterly.

"You… _fell _for me?" he asked unable to believe his ears.

"Do you know how hard it was for me to see you with different women year after year? To pretend that I didn't care? Do you have _any_ idea of the pain I went through just to get over you?" she asked with tears trickling down her face.

"Donna, I didn't know…," he trailed off.

Then he remembered the kiss at the balcony.

"That night, at the balcony. You kissed me back. Was that because—" He was about to ask if that meant she still loved him.

"No, Harvey! That was a mistake!" she interrupted, shaking her head.

"I shouldn't have kissed you back."

"Why?" His mind was still reeling from the discovery that Donna had feelings for him all those years ago.

"Because I don't want to go back there and fall for you again. And because I know the kiss would never mean anything to you – just like what happened between us that night years ago. It meant nothing to you."

"That's not true! The kiss meant something to me. And that night we spent together – that was special. And I would have continued seeing you if it weren't for your policy!" he argued.

"It's too late now, Harvey," she shook her head sadly, wiping her tears.

"Look Donna, I'm sorry I've hurt you years ago. That wasn't my intention. Can we just start over?" he asked softly.

"How can you say that? Have you been listening? I'm with Brent now. Being with him has made me realize that I'm finally over you."

"But Donna—" his eyes pleading.

"I love him, Harvey. And I'm going to marry him," Donna said with finality.

"So you're choosing him – a guy you met only a few months ago – over me who've known you for a long time?" he asked.

Donna didn't answer.

Harvey looked at Donna. It finally dawned on him that she really loved Brent. He felt a sharp pain in his heart. She was right. He was already too late.


	17. Chapter 16: Heartbreak

**Chapter 16: Heartbreak**

Harvey felt numb as he slipped inside the backseat of his car without a word to Ray. Ray noticed the change in Harvey's mood as soon as his boss stepped out of Donna's apartment building. It was the first time he saw Harvey looking so defeated.

"Is everything all right, Mr. Specter?" asked Ray.

"Drive me back to my apartment, Ray," Harvey said instead.

Ray just nodded and started the car. He didn't dare ask what happened between him and Donna in her apartment.

Harvey was silent the whole time they were heading back to his apartment. He stared out the window as he tried to ignore the pain in his heart. He couldn't believe it was really happening. His loyal secretary, his confidant and most trusted advisor – his best friend – is leaving him. But what hurt most of all was that he just lost the only woman he ever loved. He was devastated.

Part of him blamed himself for not being able to open up about his feelings for her sooner. But he also couldn't help but feel angry and frustrated with Donna's personal policy. It was the only thing that stopped him from dating her years ago. But then again, thinking about what Donna said in her apartment earlier, he couldn't blame her for pushing him away after that kiss at the balcony. He was always been a jerk when it comes to women. He never cared about the women he dated and bedded with. He always preferred a casual fling rather than a serious, committed relationship. Donna wanted a serious relationship and he couldn't give that to her even if she agreed to date him. And now just when he was ready to commit, he was already too late.

* * *

Monday came. The atmosphere in the office surrounding Harvey and Donna became strained and awkward. They barely said words to each other except when they needed to. Harvey was cold and short-tempered. Donna was unusually silent. She barely touched her food during lunch at the pantry. It upset her that their working relationship was now affected by what happened that weekend. Feeling bad, she picked up a half-eaten salad from the table and threw it in the trash bin. She left the deserted pantry and headed straight to the ladies' room.

Donna burst into the ladies' room and washed her hands. Her mind was filled with Harvey and the words he said to her in her apartment. How she longed to hear those words from Harvey years ago. But now that it finally happened, she's with someone else and there's no turning back. She hated the look on Harvey's face when he left her apartment. She could see the hurt in his eyes and wished that she could take the pain away. But she knew she couldn't.

She picked up a paper towel from the sink and wiped her hands. She wished her relationship with Harvey wasn't this complicated. She shook her head and leaned on the sink. Just then, she heard a bathroom stall opened behind her. It was Rachel. Rachel immediately knew something was wrong when she saw the look on Donna's face.

"Donna, what's wrong?"

"Oh Rachel…" said Donna looking upset.

"I've never seen you this upset. What happened?"

Donna told Rachel about her acceptance of Brent's proposal and future plans with him.

"Oh my God, Donna. That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you!" Rachel hugged her friend excitedly.

"But why are you looking upset?" she asked Donna as she pulled away from her.

"It's Harvey. He doesn't want me to go, and…" Donna said trailing off.

Rachel nodded understandingly.

"I can see that. You've been his secretary for many years, and you're great at what you do. If I were him, I'd be reluctant to let you go, too."

"It's not only that," Donna shook her head. She sighed and looked at Rachel straight in the eye.

"Rachel, there's something you should know about me and Harvey."

Donna went on to tell Rachel about her past with Harvey. Rachel's jaw dropped when she heard that Donna hooked up with Harvey years ago.

"You _slept_ with Harvey Specter?!" Rachel couldn't believe her ears.

"How come you never told me that? I thought you said before that nothing happened between the two of you."

"Well I lied, okay? I didn't want to make a big deal out of it," answered Donna.

Donna proceeded to tell Rachel about her old feelings for Harvey, what happened at the fashion show and in her apartment that weekend.

"You fell for him. Oh Donna…" said Rachel with sympathy.

"And now he barely said a word to me after I told him I'm marrying Brent," finished Donna. "I feel bad for him."

"But… didn't you at least give him a chance after he kissed you at the balcony?" asked Rachel.

"Rachel, I don't want to go back there anymore. I've been through a lot just to forget him. You know Harvey with relationships, right? I mean, who's to say that our relationship would work out? Even if I took a chance, for all I knew, he'd get tired of me after a few months then he'll be back to dating other women again. And where would that leave me, huh?" said Donna almost in tears.

"You don't know that," protested Rachel gently.

"Yes, I _do_ know! Look what just happened between him and Scottie. His relationship with her didn't even last long!"

"Well, maybe it's different with Harvey this time. If he had the guts to tell you he loves you, then he must have really changed," said Rachel.

Donna shook her head.

"It's too late now, Rachel."

"Do you still have feelings for Harvey?"

"I might have loved him years ago, but it's over now," answered Donna.

Rachel held her friend's hand.

"Then follow what's in your heart. Marry Brent if that's what you really want and be happy with it," advised Rachel.

"Thanks, Rachel," Donna squeezed Rachel's hand in gratitude.

Rachel smiled at her friend and went out of the ladies' room.


	18. Chapter 17: Letting Go

**Chapter 17: Letting Go**

The entire day continued to be excruciating for Donna and Harvey. Neither wanted to talk about what happened that weekend. It was a good thing then that Harvey had two client meetings outside that afternoon that made the atmosphere in the office a little bit bearable for Donna. By the time Harvey went back to his office, it was already past eight in the evening and Donna was gone for the day.

The next day, Donna was surprised when Harvey summoned her in his office early in the morning. He seemed to be in a calmer mood and she could only wish that things would return to normal soon between them.

She sat opposite Harvey with her hands on her lap while he leaned on his desk with a serious expression on his face.

"Donna, I know that things between us have become strained lately and…"

He took a deep breath and smoothed his hair.

"I've thought about your decision to leave the firm and… marry Brent," Harvey struggled for words.

Donna kept silent.

"I just want you to know that despite the fact that I don't want you to leave, I won't hold you back – if that's what you really want," he said.

"It's what I want, Harvey," she said with determination.

Harvey nodded grimly.

"I know."

He knew it would be unfair to Donna if he insisted on keeping her here with him. He looked at Donna.

"I just want you to be happy," he said to her softly.

"I know," she responded in understanding.

She shifted in her chair and leaned towards Harvey.

"Look Harvey, I just want for things to get back to normal between us. What we have right now is… special and I don't want that to be ruined."

"I don't want it to be ruined, either," he answered.

"Good! I promise I'll leave you with the best replacement," she reassured him.

"Well maybe not as awesome as me, but I'll make sure you'll have the next best thing," said Donna with a charming smile, trying to uplift his spirits.

Harvey couldn't help but smile at Donna. Her smile always brightened up his day. He would surely miss that when she leaves.

"Now is there something else you need?" she asked.

He shook his head wordlessly.

"Okay then. I'm going to call Richard Manning and confirm your appointment with him later," she said. With that, Donna got up from her chair and went out of Harvey's office. She felt relieved that their working relationship will be getting back to normal.

Harvey opened his laptop and began checking his email. It still pained him that Donna is leaving him soon but he didn't want to get in the way of her happiness. He closed his eyes briefly and clenched his jaw, trying to numb the pain. He forced himself to concentrate on his work. He's determined to give Donna whatever makes her happy.


	19. Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 18: Trouble in Paradise**

Two weeks have passed. Donna became busy with her wedding plans while Harvey's days were spent closing deals and handling lawsuits. He threw himself on his work, giving little time for recreation. Sleeping around with other women no longer appealed to him. While he might be letting go of Donna, to him, there was no woman he would rather be with than her.

Donna's parents instantly took a liking on Brent when she introduced him to her family on a weekend. Brent, on the other hand, was the perfect gentleman and had a great time meeting her family.

Meanwhile, an internal problem at Pearson-Specter had Jessica worried. She just received news from a junior partner that the libel case he was handling was getting compromised. Apparently, sensitive information was accidentally leaked to the media by an associate. Jessica already called on Louis to gather the associates and fix the error. She didn't want any more bad publicity happening to the firm like it went through after the merger with the London law office got dissolved. They were regarded by several rival firms as an unstable company with weak management.

On any given day, Jessica would have included Harvey in resolving the matter, but she didn't want to add to Harvey's already piled up cases considering what he was going through. Jessica found out about what happened between him and Donna after he told her a week before. She felt sympathetic towards Harvey. She would have wanted him to be happy with Donna but circumstances being what they were, she could only hope that Harvey would find happiness eventually. He was like family to her.

Donna finally met Brent's parents a week later when she briefly went to California with him. Little by little, she was introduced to the ins and outs of Brent's jewellery business. However, Donna had a little bit of misgiving towards Brent's family. His parents didn't exactly welcome her into the family with open arms but they were cordial just the same. Brent's family came from generations of upper class businessmen who had been around for ages operating retail stores across California. His parents had doubts that she could handle the business to their liking. When she expressed her worry to Brent, he assured her that when his parents had the time to get to know her well, they would have the confidence in her capabilities and accept her as their own.

Donna's worries were forgotten for the time being when she went back to New York and became busy once again juggling her tasks at the firm and preparing for her wedding. Picking the right bridal dress, choosing a wedding planner, and deciding on flowers and catering filled her mind when she's not working. She thought everything was going well until the fights started.

At first, she and Brent would argue about small things. But they would eventually patch things up and everything would be right again. But their small arguments turned into fights. They would fight about things like conflicts on their present individual working schedule or how he thought she should handle his business.

After their last fight, Brent called a truce and persuaded Donna to go to California with him again for a few days for a much needed vacation. She agreed. Once she got Harvey's approval, Donna packed her bags and went to California with Brent.


	20. Chapter 19: Broken

**Chapter 19: Broken**

Donna was lounging by the pool at Brent's sprawling condo one lazy afternoon when she heard footsteps behind her. Two nights had passed since she and Brent came to Beverly Hills to relax and unwind. She was having a good time so far and felt relieved that they hadn't gotten into a fight since then. She was really hoping that they would get past the arguments and focus on building a future together.

She shifted in her lounge chair and turned towards the sound.

"Hey, how was your shopping trip with Trisha?" asked Donna smiling and looking up at Brent as he strode towards her.

"Actually it wasn't boring as I expected," he answered as he greeted her with a quick kiss.

Trisha was Brent's older sister who asked him to accompany her in buying a gift for their cousin.

"Did you get the perfect gift?"

"Yup," he said looking down at her.

Just then, Brent's cellphone beeped. He pulled it out from his pocket and checked the message.

"What's wrong?" Donna asked, noticing the frown on Brent's face.

"There's a slight problem at the store. I better go and check on it," he replied.

"What? But you just got here, and you said that you didn't need to work today."

"Sorry honey, but this is important. Why don't you just stay here and I'll cook dinner for you later, okay?" he said leaning towards her and cupping her face.

Donna felt disappointed. She was looking forward to spending the afternoon with him and not talk about business for once.

"Okay," she replied failing to hide her disappointment.

"Hey, cheer up, okay? I promise I'll make it up to you tonight," he smiled in reassurance.

Donna nodded wordlessly. Brent gave her another sweet kiss before pulling away.

"By the way, I love that new swimsuit on you. You look exquisite as always," smiled Brent as he started walking away.

Donna glanced down at her skimpy blue bikini and smiled at Brent as she waved him off. He sure knew how to make a woman feel special.

* * *

Donna's vacation with Brent got disrupted, however, by the mounting work to be done at his main store. Brent decided to cut their vacation short, and at his parent's urgings, asked Donna to stick around for a bit so she could familiarize herself with the business. To show her support, Donna agreed.

It wasn't long before Donna began to feel the pressure from Brent's parents. She didn't like the way his parents kept criticizing her for her lack of experience in running a business, or their patronizing comments about her work as a legal secretary. Donna told them off on few occasions – something that Brent wasn't too happy about. This created another rift between her and Brent. It upset her that Brent would side with his parents even though they were clearly in the wrong.

Donna was beginning to doubt her decision about Brent. She wasn't too happy with the way things were going between them. The last straw came during her last day in Beverly Hills. She and Brent were at his office that morning. She was helping him check the store's inventory when he noticed a glaring error.

"What the hell is this?!" he asked, staring at a computer in front of him.

"What?" Donna asked, walking towards Brent's desk.

"These numbers are wrong. Who put these in?" he asked as he scrolled down the page.

"I did. I thought you said to update the numbers from last week," she answered frowning.

"Yes, but these are from last month's numbers! Donna, what did you do?" Brent asked sounding irritated.

"What? That's not possible. I double checked it against the invoices that came in this week," she replied calmly.

"I got it from this file," she pointed at the computer screen.

"Donna, that file only contains numbers from last month! Ugh, now I have to do it all over again!" he said annoyed.

"I'm sorry. I must have looked at the wrong folder. I wasn't in my best element when I did that. Here, let me fix it," she said leaning towards the computer.

"Never mind. I'll just ask Vic to fix it. And here I thought you're the best secretary at your firm," he said irritably.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Donna asked looking at Brent. She didn't like the tone in his voice.

"Nothing," replied Brent. He stood up from his desk and picked up a folder from another table.

"Nothing? You know, Brent, why can't you just be honest with me?" Donna crossed her arms and faced him.

"Look Donna, I don't want to get into another fight with you."

"I don't want to either, but I know there's something you're not telling me."

Brent sighed. He tossed the folder on his desk.

"Look, maybe Mother was right. Maybe you're not really ready for this," he said.

Donna stiffened.

"I see. Your mother thinks I can't do it. And _you_ think I can't do it."

"That's not the point, Donna. I just think—"

"You know what, Brent? I _am_ tired of your parents sticking their noses in our relationship. I'm _trying_ my best to please them, to please _you_ and support you but they just keep making me feel like I'm not good enough!" Donna said with anger.

"That's not true! They're only concerned about the way the business is run. They have shares in it, too, you know," he answered hotly.

"And _that's_ exactly it! They only care about the business. They don't care about me at all! And it upsets me that you won't even defend me! How do you think that makes me feel?" she said tearfully.

Brent moved closer to Donna and held her hand.

"Donna, I _am_ on your side. I'm only thinking of what's best for us – for you so you can have a smooth transition when you start working here," he said softly.

"Tell me something, Brent. Do your parents think I'm not good enough for you?" she asked him.

Brent didn't answer.

Deep in her heart, Donna knew his answer even without saying a word. She took her hand away from Brent's grip and moved away from him.

"I don't think this is working out, Brent. We keep fighting and hurting each other," she sniffed.

Brent ran his fingers through his hair in frustration and took a deep breath.

"You're right, Donna. I'm tired of us fighting. Maybe… maybe we should cool off for a while," he replied.

"No, Brent," Donna shook her head sadly.

"I don't think I can do this anymore."

She took the engagement ring off her finger and placed it on Brent's hand.

"I'm sorry," Donna cried softly.

Brent looked at the ring on his palm for a few moments then looked at Donna.

"So this is it, then. It's over?" he asked in almost a whisper.

Donna wiped the tears from her eyes and without a word, went out of the room.


	21. Chapter 20: Picking Up the Pieces

**Chapter 20: Picking Up the Pieces**

Donna opened her apartment door and turned on the lights. She dragged her luggage with her into the room and closed the door. As she headed for her bedroom, she passed by the living room and glanced around. A wave of sadness suddenly swept through her. She remembered the times when she and Brent would hang out in her living room and just talk for hours. Sometimes they would watch movies together and snuggle in her couch. How she missed those times.

Leaving her luggage in the hallway, Donna went towards the living room and plopped herself on the sofa. Her apartment felt empty now that Brent was gone. Now that she's back in New York, she wasn't sure if she wanted tell her friends and family about the breakup so soon. At the moment, she didn't have the energy to face all their questions. She hugged a cushion and closed her eyes for a few minutes. She felt emotionally drained after spending the night before crying for hours in the guest room at Brent's condo. After she broke off her engagement with Brent, she immediately booked a flight back to New York. She left Brent's condo earlier this morning with her bags in tow.

Her cellphone started to ring suddenly. She opened her eyes and stared at the handbag beside her where she kept her cellphone. She hasn't checked her phone since she boarded the plane. She dreaded to find out who the caller was, fearing that it might be Brent. She wasn't prepared to talk with him at the moment. So she let it ring for a while until it stopped. A few minutes more and she forced herself to get up, go to her bedroom and unpack her bags. True enough, when she finally checked her phone after an hour, there were four missed calls from Brent.

Donna spent the entire Sunday afternoon cleaning up her apartment to take her mind off her former fiancé. She wanted to keep busy because she felt that if she stopped for a while, she would feel the pain again and start crying. She loved Brent and even though they spent most of their last days together fighting, he still had a special place in her heart.

Evening came. She gathered all the courage she had and called her parents to tell them the sad news. Soon, she was pouring her heart out to her mother who was very sympathetic to what happened.

The next morning, Donna received a text message from Rachel asking about her time in California. Rachel still didn't know that Donna was back in New York, and as far as she, Harvey and most of their friends at the firm knew, Donna was set to return to New York on Wednesday.

As soon as Rachel found out that Donna broke off her engagement and was back in the city, it didn't take long for her to drop by at Donna's apartment after work. She consoled her friend as Donna tearfully recounted what happened in California. Donna asked Rachel not to tell Harvey for the mean time. She didn't want him to worry or fuss over her.

Donna wanted to return to work the next day but Rachel advised her to take the time off to heal her wounds. Rachel left Donna's apartment after an hour or so, hoping that her friend would be able to recover from heartbreak soon.

* * *

It wasn't long before Harvey found out about what happened. He was buying a bagel at the hotdog stand outside their office building during lunch break when he spotted Rachel on the street.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" asked Harvey.

"Oh hey, Harvey. I just bought something from the store…," Rachel nodded towards a nearby store.

Harvey eyed the brown paper bag on Rachel's hand. He caught a glimpse of a small tub of ice cream peeking through the open paper bag. He recognized the flavor immediately: Chunky Monkey – Donna's favorite.

"I didn't know you also love that flavor," he commented, munching on his bagel.

"Oh, it's not for me. It's for Do—" Rachel caught herself and stopped. She was planning to bring the ice cream to Donna's place later in the day to cheer her up.

In an instant, Harvey knew something was up.

"For Donna? But she won't be back til tomorrow. Unless…" he shot a questioning look at Rachel.

"Rachel, is there something going on? Is Donna back already?" he asked suspiciously.

"I, uhm…" she fidgeted, looking uncomfortable. "I'm not supposed to tell you."

"Tell me what? Rachel…" said Harvey with a warning tone.

Rachel sighed in defeat. There's something about Harvey's tone that would made anyone spill their secret.

"Yes, Donna is back. She left California early because… uhm… because…" stammered Rachel avoiding Harvey's gaze. After a few moments, she mustered the courage and looked at Harvey.

"She broke off her engagement with Brent. The wedding is off."

"What?" asked a surprised Harvey.

"When? How…?" he continued, staring at Rachel.

"Look Harvey, it's not my place to tell you the details. I think it's better that you hear it from Donna herself," said Rachel.

"She'll be back at the office tomorrow, so you can just ask her yourself," she added.

Harvey was speechless. He wasn't sure how he felt about the news.

"Listen, I gotta run…" Rachel started walking away.

"Wait! Rachel…" he said calling out to her.

Rachel looked back at Harvey.

"Thanks for telling me," said Harvey.

Rachel just nodded and walked away.

* * *

Donna was watching TV in her living room switching channels every few seconds. She wasn't particularly in the mood to watch anything on TV but just wanted to drown out the silence in her apartment. The silence made her think of the broken relationship she had with Brent. It was early evening but she didn't have the energy to cook or eat anything for dinner. She just curled up on the couch in her living room wearing a T-shirt and an old pair of comfortable sweatpants and stared blankly at the TV screen.

The sound of the doorbell ringing sort of woke her up from a stupor. But she didn't want any visitors tonight. She just wanted to be alone, so she ignored whoever it was outside her door. But the insistent ring of the doorbell grated her nerves so she got up to tell whoever it was to leave her alone.

She opened the door to see Harvey standing outside with brown paper bags in his hands. He had a grim look on his face.

"So Rachel told you, huh," she said before Harvey could say anything.

"Not everything," answered Harvey.

"I bought you dinner," he said, showing her the large paper bag in his hand.

"I'm not in the mood to eat, Harvey," she said sullenly.

"Rachel also asked me to give you this," he added, handing the smaller brown paper bag to her.

"What is it?" she asked, eyeing the paper bag.

"It's your favorite ice cream."

Donna hesitated for a few minutes then she sighed wearily.

"Fine. You can come in, I guess," opening the door wider to let him in.

Harvey let himself in Donna's apartment while she closed the door behind him.

He put the paper bags down on a coffee table in front of the couch and turned to face Donna who came up behind him. She turned the TV off and plopped down on the sofa without saying anything. She hugged a cushion and stared at the paper bags on the table. Harvey unbuttoned his gray suit, put his hands in his pockets and looked at Donna. Her hair was tied up loosely in a bun and she wore little to no makeup. She looked paler than usual.

"So what really happened?" he asked, looking down at her.

Donna told herself earlier that day that she wouldn't cry anymore but the tears still came.

"Oh, Harvey…" she began, her face crumpling in pain.

Harvey couldn't stand the hurt look on Donna's face and quickly came to her side.

"Donna…" he said softly.

Between sobs, Donna told him everything, including the early fights she had with Brent. Harvey did something he never did before to anyone. He held Donna closely to him and comforted her while she poured her heart out. He wiped away her tears with his hands and kissed her on the forehead for comfort.

He hated to see her this way – so sad, so hurt and vulnerable. He clenched his jaw as anger towards Brent slowly filled him. He couldn't believe that Donna wasn't good enough for Brent's family. But what angered him the most was that Brent wasn't even man enough to stand up for her against his family. If Brent was in New York that time, Harvey would have gone to his place and punched him.

Harvey would have stayed longer but he knew he had to let her rest eventually. He would have liked for her to take an extra day off tomorrow so she could collect her bearings but Donna was adamant to return to work. He reluctantly agreed. Harvey left Donna's apartment a few hours later. How he wished he could do more for her and take Donna's pain away. He didn't know much about relationships but he knew one thing for sure: time and space can heal wounds.


	22. Chapter 21: Start of Something New

**Chapter 21: Start of Something New**

The first day back at work wasn't easy for Donna but she managed to get through the day somehow. There were only a few people at Pearson-Specter who knew about Donna's broken engagement. Mike knew from Rachel. Jessica heard it from Harvey when he confided in her, and Louis somehow got wind of it after he overheard Rachel and Donna talking about it in the file room.

Rachel and Mike did their best to cheer her up while Louis was supportive in his own way, giving Donna words of encouragement. Harvey respectfully gave Donna her space and lessened her workload for a bit. He knew she's still hurting as he could see by the way she kept silent most of the time, her sassiness and witty remarks gone for the time being. For Harvey, the one positive thing that came out of the breakup was that Donna was not leaving the firm anymore. So that was a small consolation for him.

Weeks passed. Slowly but surely, Donna healed her broken heart by keeping busy at work. Harvey might not be very vocal about his support, but Donna knew she could count on him if she ever needed a shoulder to cry on.

Meanwhile, the situation about the leaked information by an associate got out of hand. Several articles came out in the papers that put the firm in a bad light. Jessica was now facing the backlash of that bad publicity. It was worsened by the fact that the department handling corporate communications for the firm was currently understaffed and incapable of handling the situation.

"Louis, I thought you handled this already!" said Jessica who was pacing back and forth in her office.

"We tried to, Jessica, but when we traced the error, it was already too late," answered Louis who was sitting on Jessica's gray couch.

"Besides, the wrong information came from Wilfred's department not the associates," he added.

"Where the hell is Wilfred, then?" asked Harvey. He was standing beside the couch next to Louis. The three of them were trying to come up with a solution to the problem.

Jessica answered for Louis.

"He's still on a sabbatical. He won't be back until two weeks from now."

Wilfred was the head of the Corporate Communications department who had served the firm for the last 20 years.

"Well then, who's handling the department for now?" asked Harvey.

"They put George in charge for the mean time, which was a bad move since the guy is terrible in management!" answered Louis who was clearly irritated with George, Wilfred's second in command.

"Well we better have something solid to counter this bad publicity as soon as possible. I cannot wait for Wilfred to return. This issue should be resolved as quickly as possible," said Jessica.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't we bring this up to the board meeting tomorrow? Maybe they have ideas on how to resolve this since George is proving to be incompetent," suggested Harvey.

"Good idea!" answered Jessica.

"All right, if you don't need anything from me at the moment, I better get back to my office. There's a lot of paperwork to be done for the Simpson hearing and I need to check on Kyle's work to make sure he hasn't done anything stupid this time," said Louis getting up from the couch.

Jessica frowned.

"Who's Kyle?" she asked.

"He's my substitute assistant," replied Louis.

"What happened to Norma?" asked a bewildered Jessica. Norma was Louis' secretary.

"Oh, didn't I tell you? Norma is retiring," said Louis.

"What?" asked a surprised Jessica.

"Well I'll be damned," commented Harvey with some amusement.

"She's retiring already? How old is she anyway?" she asked Louis.

"She's 67," answered Louis with a straight face.

Harvey stifled a laugh while Jessica tried her very best not to smile. It's a well-known fact at the firm that Louis had a rather "senior" secretary. Norma was actually the oldest secretary in the firm.

"Norma sprained her ankle three days ago after stumbling on her husband's shoe in their home and was on leave since then. Human Resources provided me with a temp for now, who turns out to be an imbecile, that's why I have to double check his work. And on top of that, I just got a call from Norma this morning informing me that she has decided to retire for good," explained Louis.

"Have you asked Human Resources already to provide you with a new secretary?" asked Harvey, trying hard not to laugh.

"I did. They're already scheduling applicants for interview by tomorrow," answered Louis.

"Good, because I don't want you micromanaging your temp. You should focus on your cases, not on Kyle," said Jessica.

"And on that note, I'll be on my way," Louis said as parting words. He strode towards the glass door and went out of Jessica's office.

A few minutes later, Harvey walked back towards his office.

"Harvey, Ian Cooper is on line 2. He wants to talk to you about his case before the deposition starts this week. Do you want to talk to him now?" asked Donna, as Harvey strode towards her.

Donna was cradling the phone in her hands as she looked at Harvey, holding the call.

"Sure," Harvey replied. He was about to enter his office but stopped and faced Donna again.

"Did you know that Norma is retiring?" he asked her.

Donna nodded, transferring the call to Harvey's phone in his office.

"Norma sprained her ankle and now she wants to retire," she answered.

"Who sprains their ankle after stumbling on a shoe, anyway?" said Harvey incredulously.

"Oh you know Norma," said Donna with a shrug and a bored look on her face. "She also told me she wants to travel to Peru and see the Machu Picchu when she retires," Donna added.

"How the hell will she manage to do that? She's having trouble boarding the elevator to the 50th floor as it is. At this rate, it will take an eternity before she can limp her way up those mountains," said Harvey with sarcasm.

Donna giggled.

"Her husband is trying to talk her out of it," she smiled.

Harvey grinned back at her. It was the first time he'd seen Donna smile after her broken engagement. It was a nice feeling that warmed his heart. He's glad she's finally recovering. He turned and finally went inside his office.


	23. Chapter 22: Opportunity Knocks

**Chapter 22: Opportunity Knocks**

The board meeting proved to be very helpful as Harvey and Jessica presented their problem to the members of the board. After a short vote by the members, it was decided that the firm will create a sub-division that will handle all information about the company, including official statements from senior and junior partners, the firm's clients and their cases. The new Information Management division will work closely with the Corporate Communications department in monitoring all communique coming from inside and outside the firm to avoid any further mishandling of sensitive information. For the meantime, the Corporate Communications team sent out a press release to the media curtailing the bad publicity.

"Thank God our problem is solved!" said Jessica coming out of the board meeting with Harvey.

"Yep! I just hope that Human Resources can fill in those vacant positions quickly so that this doesn't happen again," answered Harvey, walking alongside Jessica.

Jessica suddenly stopped walking and faced Harvey.

"I have an idea. Come with me," she said, motioning for Harvey to follow her to her office.

Intrigued, Harvey followed Jessica to her office.

Jessica sat at her desk while Harvey made himself comfortable on a chair across her. She leaned towards her desk and looked at Harvey.

"Now that we will have a more centralized structure to manage all the information regarding the firm, I think it would be best to hire someone from inside to head the new division – someone who already knows the firm inside out," said Jessica

"Well, George is definitely not the best candidate for that, considering how he bungled the situation in the first place. And… aside from him, I don't know anyone from Corporate Communications who can manage the new division," replied Harvey.

"How about Donna?" she asked matter of factly, looking at Harvey closely.

Harvey reacted with a start.

"What? No, of course not! In case you've forgotten, Donna works for me!" said Harvey adamantly.

Jessica took a deep breath.

"Just hear me out, Harvey. Donna is the perfect candidate for the job. She's been here long enough to know everything that's going on inside the firm, and even more. _You_ trust her. _I_ trust her. And everyone knows she's good at what she does," explained Jessica.

"She's great at what she does. In fact, she's the _best_ secretary in this firm. That's why she works for me. There's no way she's going to leave me – not this time," countered Harvey.

"Harvey, don't you think it's about time that she gets promoted? Have you ever thought that maybe Donna wants something more than being your loyal secretary?" asked Jessica.

Harvey stared at Jessica. He never thought of it that way.

"Well yeah, she deserves the best. But… Donna is mine," he answered. He never realized how he could be so possessive of her.

"You're not seeing the big picture here, Harvey. This will be a great opportunity for Donna to advance her career. She has contributed greatly to the success of this firm and I for one, would like to see her excel even more. Besides, this will solve your other problem," Jessica added.

"What other problem?" asked Harvey, frowning.

"You still want her back, don't you? I mean, you still love her and want to be with her, right?"

Harvey nodded.

"Well, how do you think you can manage that when you two are working closely together? Assuming that you two will get into a personal relationship eventually, sooner or later, it's going to affect both your work and cloud your judgement. Things could get awkward," said Jessica.

Harvey became silent for a few minutes.

"You're right," Harvey nodded seriously. Then it dawned on him.

"Wait a minute. If Donna will be working in this new division, then maybe she would be more open to dating me. And technically, she won't be breaking her personal rule. Then I can pursue her openly," he said, a smile slowly lighting up his face.

"Now you get it," Jessica said smiling.

"But… but… I'm not sure if Donna wants this herself. And… I don't know how I can manage without her beside me," said Harvey, looking suddenly sad.

"Then you better ask her soon. And Harvey, you can still be _with_ her without being _near_ her – if you know what I mean," she said.

Harvey thought for several minutes. Truth be told, he didn't want Donna to leave him. He almost lost her when she decided to marry Brent. But on the other hand, if this is what she wanted and it would make her happy, then he's willing to let her go.

Harvey gave a deep sigh.

"I'll go talk to her about it," he finally said.

"Good," answered Jessica.

She picked up a file on her desk and started reading it.

Harvey got up from the chair and walked out of Jessica's office with a pensive look on his face.


	24. Chapter 23: A Decision is Made

**Chapter 23: A Decision is Made**

When Harvey went back to his office, Donna wasn't around in her workstation. He sat at his desk for a while and thought about Jessica's suggestion. She was right in saying that Donna deserves a promotion. He always recognized Donna's hard work and dedication. He especially valued her opinion that helped him get out of sticky situations in more than one occasion. She helped him get where he was now and even risked her own career to protect him. She has proven to be more than capable of handling him and helping the firm. And even though he had already given her a raise and compensated her hard work with expensive gifts and shopping trips to her favorite stores, he knew she deserves more.

But Harvey didn't know if Donna wanted more than being his secretary. She certainly hasn't said anything about wanting a new job or moving up the ladder. For all he knew she was happy working with him. Now that he thought more about Jessica's suggestion, he couldn't think of anyone to head the new division but Donna. But that could also mean one thing: he had to let her go. And losing her meant that he would have to manage without her – make decisions or celebrate his wins without her by his side. As much as he hated that idea, he also knew that he should give her that chance if she wanted it.

Harvey was interrupted in his reverie when he spotted Donna walking to her desk.

"Donna, can you come here for a few minutes?" he called to her.

"What can I do for you, Harvey?" she asked, stepping inside his office.

"I want to talk to you about something important," he said.

He motioned for her to sit down across from him. Donna closed the glass door in his office and sat on the chair facing Harvey.

Harvey went on to tell her about the decision of the board to create a new division and Jessica's idea.

"Anyway, I agree with Jessica. You're the perfect candidate for the job," he finished.

"Me?" Donna asked, completely surprised.

"Yes, I know you can very well manage it. Plus you already know the firm inside and out, so training for the position won't be that hard," he said with confidence.

"But… what about you, Harvey?" she asked.

"Don't worry about me. I can get a new secretary – hopefully as good as you," he smiled.

Before Donna could say more, he continued:

"We will hire two Information Management officers who will work closely with you. We'll add more staff eventually if needed. And of course, you will have your own secretary," he grinned at her.

"Gosh, Harvey. I'm very flattered, but…I don't know…" she trailed off as she tried to grasp this new offer.

"Come on, Donna. Don't you want this yourself?"

Donna looked at Harvey straight in the eye.

"Do _you_ want me to go and accept this job?" she asked.

"It doesn't matter what I want. What's important is if _you_ want this or not," he answered.

Donna was silent for a few minutes.

"Can I think about this first before I give you my answer?"

"Of course," he nodded.

With that, Donna got up from the chair and went out of Harvey's office.

* * *

Later that evening, Donna mulled over the job offer. She was lying on her bed tossing and turning as she weighed in the pros and cons of the offer. She must admit, she felt very excited about it. For years, it never occurred to her that she'd be offered a new position at the firm. Although being a legal secretary wasn't her first choice as a career (her dream was to become a successful stage actress), she was quite happy working for Harvey. She knew how Harvey valued her and the work that she's doing. And yes, there might be times when he was being difficult but he was generally good to her as a boss and it gave her a sense of pride and satisfaction to be serving one of the top lawyers in the city.

But now that this opportunity presented itself, she couldn't help but think of the possibilities with the new position. She felt a renewed sense of purpose. And it boosted her ego that Harvey and Jessica believed in her enough to think she's the best fit for the position.

The only trepidation she felt was the fact that she won't be working for Harvey anymore, which gave her a tinge of sadness. She and Harvey had always worked as a team – always there for each other during the ups and downs at the firm. And she enjoyed every minute of her work as his secretary. A small part of her felt that she had an obligation to stay with Harvey, but a bigger part of her was telling her that this was an opportunity of a lifetime that she had to take. And Harvey already gave her his blessing.

When Donna mentioned the offer to Rachel earlier that day, her friend urged her to take the job. And that added to her growing decision. Even her mother, when she called her a while ago, echoed the same sentiment. A few minutes later, she finally drifted off to sleep – her mind already made up about the offer.


	25. Chapter 24: Breakfast at Nougatine

**Chapter 24: Breakfast at Nougatine **

Donna stepped out of her apartment building the next morning and was surprised to see Harvey waiting for her in front. He was dressed in a sharp suit as usual and leaning against his parked black car looking at her with a smile on his face.

"Harvey! What are you doing here so early in the morning?" she asked him.

"I thought I'd take you out for breakfast at Nougatine," he answered nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets.

"You want me to have breakfast with you before going to work? Why?" Donna asked, wrinkling her nose in curiosity.

Harvey shrugged.

"Nothing. I just feel like it."

"Come on, Harvey…" she pressed gently.

"Alright, fine. I just thought you need some cheering up after… you know," said Harvey.

Donna knew what he meant.

"I'll be fine, Harvey."

"Well, I still want to take you out for breakfast. You haven't eaten breakfast yet, right?" he asked.

"I just had coffee," answered Donna.

"Good, let's go then."

Harvey opened the back seat door of his car and waited for Donna to get in. She finally relented.

"Thank you, Harvey," she smiled at him.

She got inside his car while Harvey slid into the back seat beside her. Ray greeted Donna with a smile and started the engine. Before long, they were cruising down the busy streets of Manhattan.

* * *

Harvey picked a corner table at the restaurant away from the door. It was only 7:15 AM but the early morning crowd were already slowly trickling into the restaurant. As soon as he and Donna were seated, a waiter approached them with a smile.

"Welcome to Nougatine! May I take your order, please?" chirped the waiter.

"I'll have a French toast and a café latte," replied Donna without looking at the menu. She and Harvey already dined at the restaurant before and knew what to order.

"Bacon and eggs, please and a cappuccino," said Harvey, looking at the waiter.

The waiter quickly wrote down their order and excused himself.

Donna shifted comfortably in her chair and faced Harvey who sat across from her.

"Listen, Harvey, I've already thought about the job offer," she started.

"And?" he asked, looking at her.

"I'm taking it," she answered firmly.

"Good! I'll talk to Jessica then about your decision," Harvey smiled, looking pleased.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Donna asked.

"Of course I'm sure. Donna, you deserve it. It's time for you to shine."

She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Harvey."

"You know, it means so much to me that you and Jessica think I can do it," she continued.

"I know the position is challenging but I also know I can handle it. And this will also help me keep my mind off from… from Brent," she said with a bit of hesitation. Her face became a little sad. She looked away from Harvey and toyed with the napkin on the table.

"Donna…" began Harvey. He didn't like it when he sees her like this.

"Anyway, let's not talk about that," she said flippantly, giving Harvey a sad smile. Then she went serious again.

"You know, I've started volunteering at a local shelter," she said conversationally.

"You are?" he asked.

"Yes. They have a feeding program that provides meals for the homeless and I help in the kitchen during weekends."

"That's sweet," said Harvey, looking at her with tenderness. Just when he thought he couldn't love her more, she surprised him with little things like this that made her all the more endearing.

"Actually, I've been there before years ago as a volunteer. But when things got pretty busy at the firm and other stuff happened, I didn't have the time anymore so I stopped eventually."

"You never told me this before," observed Harvey.

"Because things happened," she shrugged. Donna took a deep breath and looked at Harvey.

"It's how I got over you years ago. I volunteered for months. I put the needs of others first before mine. I took up a new hobby. I kept myself busy," she explained.

"Oh," said Harvey, who was quite taken aback. He never knew how much of an impact their one night together had on Donna.

Just then, the waiter reappeared and started serving their food. They became silent for a few minutes while they waited for the waiter to leave their table. As soon as the waiter left, Donna began eating her food while Harvey watched her with love in his eyes. There was so much he wanted to say to her.

"Listen, Donna. I know you're still recovering from your breakup with Brent, but I want you to know that my feelings for you haven't changed in the past month. I still love you and I intend to win you back," he said.

Putting her fork down, Donna sighed and looked at Harvey.

"Harvey, I'm not yet ready to—" she started.

"I know," he gently interrupted.

"And I'm not going to pressure you anytime soon. I can wait," Harvey continued.

"Just tell me one thing, Donna. Are you still going to impose your personal rule on me now that you've taken this new job?"

Donna knew that her working relationship with Harvey would change when she decided to accept the offer. But she never thought about her personal rule for quite some time now until he brought it up.

She slowly shook her head.

Harvey gave a sigh of relief and smiled. He picked up his fork and started eating.

"Look, I'll be honest with you, Harvey. I'm not interested in a casual fling. I don't want to get into a relationship with you unless you're serious about it. Because the next time I fall in love, I want it to be the last. I don't want my heart to get broken again," she said with all seriousness, her voice almost cracking.

Harvey could see that Donna is still hurting. He took her hand and gave it a soft squeeze.

"I _am_ serious, Donna," he said softly.

"I'm done playing the field. There is no woman in the world I'd rather be with but you. I mean, I never thought I would find love myself but I did. And it's _you_ all along. It's always been you. I just didn't realize it," he gazed at her lovingly.

Donna stared at him speechless.

"You taught me how to be compassionate, to care for people when I thought I lost it. You reined me in every time I stray and do stupid things. You helped me make the right choices. You made me a better lawyer and a better person. Donna, you're _the one_ for me. You're my everything. And I promise you that I will never break your heart," Harvey said, his voice filled with emotion.

It was the first time that Donna ever heard Harvey say those things.

"If you really mean that, Harvey… if you really love me, then prove it," she simply said, as she struggled with her feelings and what she just heard.

He nodded.

"I will," he answered with sincerity.

Harvey and Donna spent the rest of the time at the restaurant enjoying their breakfast. Shortly after, Ray drove them to work where they went about their business as usual.


	26. Chapter 25: Hit the Ground Running

**Chapter 25: Hit the Ground Running**

It was a few minutes after lunch when Harvey finally had the time to talk to Jessica about Donna's decision. Just like Harvey, Jessica was very pleased that Donna accepted the job. As soon as he finalized the details with Jessica, Harvey set about informing Human Resources about the filled position. He also made sure that Donna would be getting the pay she deserves commensurate to her new position, skills and level of expertise.

It wasn't long before Donna was called to the Human Resources office to discuss her new job. Harvey only had to formally send a letter of recommendation to Human Resources and she's all set for the new position. She was given a month to turn over her duties and responsibilities to whoever would be hired as her replacement.

In the next few days, Donna went about helping Human Resources hire for her replacement. She knew Harvey can be very picky when it comes to people working for him so she made sure Human Resources only send in applicants who meet his standards. She screened applicants and also recommended two potential replacements from her wide network of contacts.

Wilfred cut short his vacation to oversee the reorganization of his department and train Donna for her new position. Some of the tasks that were handled previously by the Corporate Communications department would now be turned over to Donna. Donna immersed herself in learning the structure of Wilfred's department including all the procedures being undertaken by his team while still also serving Harvey.

Harvey, on the other hand, gave his full support to Donna during her transition period. He would share his input and helped her out whenever she needed guidance or assistance despite his busy schedule. Rachel, Mike and Louis also expressed their support and were happy for Donna and her new position at the firm.

Meanwhile, Louis was still having a hard time with his temp Kyle. Frustrated with Kyle's constant incompetence (according to him, anyway), Louis sought out Harvey one morning to ask for a favor.

"Harvey!" Louis called out as he saw Harvey walking along the hallway.

"What is it now, Louis?" Harvey asked in a bored tone as Louis caught up with him.

"I need a favor. Can I borrow Donna from you for two days?" he asked.

"What? Don't you have a temp now after Norma left?" answered Harvey.

"Yeah, but like what I've told you and Jessica, he's practically useless!" Louis said in disgust.

"Well, sorry. You can't have Donna for two days," said Harvey who was already walking towards his office and within Donna's earshot.

"Okay, how about for one day, like tomorrow?" Louis bargained.

"No," Harvey answered coolly.

"What's this all about?" asked Donna who was sitting at her desk and looking at them with interest.

Harvey stopped at Donna's cubicle. Louis followed suit.

"Louis here wants to borrow you from me for two days, and I'm not allowing it," Harvey said to Donna.

"Come on, Harvey," Louis pleaded.

"I told you, Louis. The answer is no," Harvey said firmly.

Louis took a deep breath. He pulled out two tickets from his breast pocket and showed them to Harvey and Donna.

"If you let me borrow Donna for at least a day, I'll give her these tickets," he said facing Harvey.

Donna perked up at the sight of the tickets in Louis' hand.

"Tickets for what show?" she asked Louis.

"Louis, you _cannot_ seriously bribe Donna for this," said Harvey with a warning tone.

Ignoring Harvey, Louis leaned over Donna's cubicle and shoved the tickets towards her face.

"Two tickets to _Kinky Boots_, for you and whoever you want to watch it with – all yours if you agree to help me out tomorrow," Louis said to Donna with a smile.

Donna gasped and stood up.

"Where did you get those?! I thought the show was already sold out. I've been meaning to watch that!" Donna asked staring at the tickets, her eyes shining with excitement.

Harvey frowned. He didn't like the sound of the show's name, and certainly never heard of it. But more importantly, he didn't like the way Louis was manipulating Donna into agreeing to his request.

"Let's just say I have connections," Louis answered smugly while looking at Donna.

"Louis, you cannot borrow her, and that's that," said Harvey with finality.

Donna turned and faced Harvey.

"But it's _Kinky Boots_! I still haven't seen that play! Come on, Harvey, can I? _Please_?" she asked Harvey pouting her lips, her eyes pleading.

The look on Donna's face was enough to melt even Harvey's cold heart. Harvey's face softened while he looked at her.

"Alright, you can help Louis tomorrow," he answered softly.

Louis caught the expression on Harvey's face and began to suspect something.

"But just for one day, okay?" said Harvey facing Louis.

"Sure, of course," smiled Louis.

Donna squealed in delight and snatched the tickets from Louis' hand.

"See you tomorrow at my office, Donna," said Louis and started walking away.

Harvey shook his head, slightly amused. He watched Donna as she sat at her desk and began arranging files while merrily humming a tune. She was unaware that Harvey was still standing there and watching her. He smiled and finally went inside his office.


	27. Chapter 26: All for Love

**Chapter 26: All for Love**

Jessica was sitting on the gray couch in her office discussing some of the firm's current cases with Harvey.

"What's the status of the Richard Manning case, Harvey?" she asked.

"The final hearing will be two days from now. Mike and I only have to fix a few things before the trial. We have leverage so I'm pretty confident that we're going to win," answered Harvey.

He was sitting on a chair across Jessica.

Jessica nodded. She didn't need to ask every detail of the Manning case because she knew Harvey was handling it perfectly.

"How's the new division coming along?" she asked.

"Wilfred is still showing the ropes to Donna. And from what I can observed, Donna is doing pretty good," replied Harvey.

"I'm glad to hear that," smiled Jessica.

"There's an empty office down the hall and I'm thinking of giving that to Donna," he said.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"The Corporate Communications department is at the other wing of this floor. The Admin department has already relegated a space next to it for Donna to occupy. It's more sensible that way," she said.

Harvey shrugged.

"Yeah, but I think the office I've chosen is better. It's big enough for three people and there's also a workstation outside that Donna's new secretary can occupy."

Jessica narrowed her eyes.

"Do you still have issues on Donna leaving you?" she asked.

"No. Why do you ask that?" answered Harvey looking surprised.

"Because you're insisting on giving Donna an office closer to yours."

Harvey smiled sheepishly.

"Well, what can I say? I just don't want her out of my sight. I want her near me," he said sounding unapologetic.

Jessica threw up her hands in exasperation. She knew she's not going to win in this argument.

"Fine! Donna can have the office down the hall."

Harvey leaned back in his chair and grinned like a Cheshire cat.

* * *

The day of the final trial hearing for the Manning case came. Harvey was in his office with Mike gathering all the documents they needed before they head out to court. The afternoon sun beaming through the windows further illuminated the room as Mike and Harvey prepared the papers.

"Are you sure you have the signed documents there with you?" asked Harvey. He was standing by his desk holding several papers.

"Yep! It's all here," replied Mike, showing Harvey a thick blue folder.

Just then, Donna walked into Harvey's office carrying more papers.

"Here's the file you asked for," she said, handing Harvey a stapled document.

"Thanks," said Harvey, taking the papers from Donna.

"Mike, why don't you go ahead and meet me downstairs out front? I'll be with you in a few minutes," instructed Harvey.

"Sure."

Mike put the blue folder along with several documents in his satchel and walked out of Harvey's office.

Donna watched him go then turned to look at Harvey.

"Is there anything more you need?" she asked.

"None for now. I'm all set," said Harvey with confidence. He picked up his dark suit hanging from the back of his chair and put it on.

Donna moved closer to Harvey and started fixing his slightly crooked tie.

"Well, I'm sure you're going to kick ass out there in the court," she said while straightening his tie.

"I _always_ kick ass," he smiled down at her.

She smiled back at him.

"There! Now, you're ready," she said as she finished fixing his tie.

Harvey suddenly became aware of their close proximity and felt the urge to kiss her, momentarily forgetting about the hearing.

"I'll get the can opener," said Donna, who moved away from him to get the kitchen utensil from her desk.

Harvey sighed. He reminded himself to be patient with Donna.

Reluctantly, he went over his desk to get a set of thumbtacks for their usual pre-trial ritual. He and Donna always performed their secret ritual which involved a can opener and two dozens of thumbtacks just before a trial. It was their thing ever since they both started working together at Pearson-Hardman. No one knew about their ritual except Mike.

A few seconds later, Donna went back to Harvey's office carrying the can opener. It took only a few minutes for them to perform the ritual, after which Harvey finally headed towards the elevator and went downstairs to his waiting car outside.

* * *

It didn't surprise Jessica and Donna when they found out a couple of hours later that Harvey won the case. Mike went back to the office and told Jessica the good news. Harvey on the other hand, called Donna as soon as he and Mike got out of the hearing. He couldn't wait to celebrate his win with the woman he loves.

"Donna, we won," Harvey said as soon as she picked up his call.

"Great! I knew you'd ace it," replied Donna with a smile. She always felt proud of him whenever he wins a case.

"Listen, I have a meeting with Richard in a few minutes to discuss the results of the hearing. But after that, I'd like to take you out to dinner and celebrate my win," he said.

"Oh, I can't, Harvey. Wilfred just handed me a pile of documents that I have to review. He said I need to start drafting the procedures for my new division," she answered with regret.

Harvey only hesitated for a few moments.

"Well, how about you come to my apartment at around 7:00 PM then you can do that there while I cook dinner for you?" he asked.

"Really? You're going to cook dinner for me while I review Wilfred's documents?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yes. I'll make you a nice baked salmon and open that rare bottle of wine I've been reserving for special occasions," answered Harvey.

"Actually, I'm in the mood for Thai food," she said with all seriousness.

"Thai food it is," he said. Although at the back of his mind he had no idea how to cook Thai food.

Donna suddenly laughed.

"Harvey, I'm just teasing you. And I know for a fact that you don't know how to cook Thai food!"

"I know, but I can learn," he grinned.

"Alright, I'll come by at your place later and you can cook me whatever you feel like it," she said.

"Good! See you later then," replied Harvey.

Donna hung up the phone and smiled. Harvey can really be such a charmer.

* * *

Two hours later, Donna found herself inside Harvey's sprawling apartment. She was cooped up in his living room with a pile of papers and a laptop while Harvey cooked dinner for her not far from where she was sitting. Harvey let her work in peace for several minutes, checking on her from time to time to see if she needed help.

Soon, the table was ready. Donna sat down at the dinner table while she watched him served his special baked salmon and a freshly tossed salad. His dark suit and tie discarded and wearing only a white shirt with rolled-up sleeves, Harvey opened a bottle of white wine and poured a glass for him and Donna.

"How's the draft you're writing coming along?" he asked as he finally sat down at the table across from her.

"Ugh! I didn't know writing department procedures can be so tedious! I haven't finished the first part yet," she answered sighing wearily.

"Don't worry, you'll get the hang of it eventually. And I'm sure you'll be acing it in no time," he reassured her.

"I hope so," said Donna.

They ate in silence for a few minutes. Donna complimented Harvey's cooking while he enjoyed watching her relish the food.

"By the way, I have three more applicants lined up for you to interview. I scheduled them for tomorrow," she said.

"Well, I liked the two applicants you recommended. Although I would have yet to see if any of the new ones you scheduled would be up to my liking. You're my benchmark, you know," he said smiling at her as he sipped his wine.

Donna smiled.

"They told me you practically grilled them during the interview," shared Donna.

"I was testing them if they were as sassy as you," grinned Harvey.

She giggled.

"But I know that there's going to be no one like you," he added.

His face suddenly turned serious.

"I'm going to miss you, you know," he said to her softly.

"I know," she nodded. "I'm going to miss you, too."

They finished their dinner about an hour later, after which Donna went back to her papers in the living room while Harvey cleared the table.

Donna's cellphone suddenly beeped. She checked the message on the phone then a big smile suddenly spread across her face.

Harvey walked into the living room just in time to catch the expression on Donna's face.

"What are you smiling about?" he curiously asked.

Donna looked up from her phone.

"Well, it looks like I have another potential replacement for you," she said, hardly containing her excitement.

"Who?"

Donna told him the name of the applicant.

Harvey suddenly brightened up.

"Cancel my interview with the other applicants. I'm getting her. She's hired!" he said.

Donna chuckled. She's happy with his decision and couldn't agree more. She started typing a reply on her phone.

She knew Harvey would instantly like his new secretary.

* * *

_UP NEXT: Who is Harvey's new secretary? How is this new hire going to affect Harvey and Donna? Stay tuned to find out!_


	28. Chapter 27: The New Girl

[MESSAGE FROM THE AUTHOR: _Hi, readers! Sorry it took me a while again to update this story. I've been swamped with work and other stuff for the past few days and it's only now that I'm able to write new chapters. Once again, thanks for all your comments. I may not respond to each but rest assured that I truly appreciate them. And I'm absolutely thrilled that you liked the latest chapters. Here's hoping that you'll also like these new ones. Enjoy! :-D_]

**Chapter 27: The New Girl**

Harvey fidgeted impatiently in his seat as he sat on a chair across Jessica in her office. Beside him on a separate chair was Louis, who was giving Jessica an update about a case he was handling. He's done updating Jessica about the cases he's handling and now he was bored as hell as he listened to Louis went on and on about the Davis case. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Louis finished his update.

"Anyway, I asked Kyle to look into Davis's previous depositions and see if we can find a loophole to win this case," Louis finished.

"Your temp Kyle? I thought you have a new secretary by now, Louis," commented Jessica. She leaned back in her chair and looked at Louis across from her desk.

"Well, Human Resources gave me three names from their list of qualified applicants but none of them have passed my standards so far," answered Louis.

"Your standards? Well, Norma passed your standards. How hard could it be to find someone like her?" asked Harvey with a smirk, highly amused.

"No, I want someone better than Norma. My new secretary has to have The Three S that Donna has," said Louis.

Jessica raised an eyebrow.

"The Three S?" she asked.

"Yes – smart, sassy and sexy," he answered while ticking off the list with his fingers.

Harvey smiled broadly. Donna had just gotten the biggest compliment from Louis.

Jessica crossed her arms and leaned over her desk.

"Let me get this straight. You want someone like Donna who is smart, sassy and sexy?" she asked.

"Exactly! I want someone inspiring to look at every day when I go to work, not creep people out like Norma did," Louis replied.

Harvey chortled and giggled in his seat. Norma did have that effect on him and everyone else.

"Well, where will you get that?" said an exasperated Jessica.

"Louis, you can't find someone like Donna. She's a rare gem," said Harvey.

Louis turned to Harvey.

"Seriously, Harvey. Where did you get her?" he asked, throwing up his hands.

"Just get someone efficient, Louis. You're asking for too much," Harvey answered.

Jessica just shook her head.

"Speaking of new secretary, when will Donna's replacement start working for you, Harvey?" she asked.

Jessica already knew who Harvey's new secretary was when he told her the day before.

"She'll be here next week. Donna will be turning over her files and give her a quick orientation before she moves in her new office," replied Harvey.

"Who's your new secretary?" asked Louis curiously.

"You'll soon find out," said Harvey with a mysterious smile.

Before Louis could react, Harvey stood up and went out of Jessica's office.

Louis turned to Jessica.

"So who's Harvey's new secretary?" he asked.

"Just like what Harvey said, Louis. You'll find out soon enough," she answered.

He stared at her while she picked up a folder and began reading a document.

"That'd be all, Louis," she said without looking up.

Louis frowned.

"Fine!" he said.

He stood up and walked out of her office.

* * *

A week before Donna was scheduled to move in her new office, Harvey's new secretary finally arrived.

Donna was standing by her cubicle handing Harvey his messages for that morning when she caught a glimpse of a woman behind him walking towards them. She gave a squeal of delight and ran towards the woman as Harvey turned to look.

"Bertha! You're finally here!" said Donna, throwing her arms around the newly arrived woman.

"So glad to see you too, Red," chuckled Bertha, hugging Donna affectionately.

Harvey walked towards them and greeted Bertha with a smile.

"Hi, Bertha. Welcome to Pearson-Specter. I'm glad you finally decided to quit working for Cameron Dennis," he said warmly.

"Well I'll say good riddance! I've had it up to here working for that vile man!" answered Bertha, wrinkling her nose distastefully.

"Oh, I'm sure you'll love working here with us! Definitely a step up from the DA's Office," gushed Donna.

Bertha and Donna used to work together at the District Attorney's Office. While Donna was Harvey's secretary, Bertha served as Cameron Dennis' secretary.

"Well, I think I can handle this one," answered Bertha while looking at Harvey up and down.

"Look at you! My, my! You're not the same brash, young lawyer I used to know," said Bertha with sass, her hands on her hips.

Harvey gave her a crooked smile.

"I'm still as good as they come. In fact, I'm now the best closer in this town," bragged Harvey.

"I see age comes with cockiness, huh. Is that how you charm women these days?" commented Bertha with a raised eyebrow.

Harvey started looking uncomfortable. There's something about Bertha's disapproving look that made him feel like he was still that young, brash lawyer at the DA's Office.

Donna giggled.

"It's a good thing that Red hasn't fallen for your charm," Bertha added.

Harvey and Donna exchanged looks.

"I've changed my mind. I don't want you as my new secretary anymore," said Harvey petulantly, his tone teasing.

"I'm your new secretary, Harvey, whether you like it or not. Uh huh, that's right!" said Bertha sassily.

Donna laughed.

"I love her," she said to Harvey.

Bertha turned and winked at Donna.

Harvey looked at Donna.

"I'm not sure if this is a good thing but, she's almost as sassy as you," he said.

"Isn't that what you wanted? I'm more than what you expect, Harvey," Bertha smiled smugly.

"I know," he replied smiling.

Bertha turned serious.

"Seriously, Harvey. I'm looking forward to working with you."

"As I am," he nodded.

"Donna, why don't you show her the ropes around here and get her started."

With that, Harvey turned and walked back towards his office.

"Sure thing!" Donna said promptly.

She ushered Bertha towards her cubicle.

"Come on, let's get you started," she said to Bertha with a smile.


	29. Chapter 28: Girl Friday No More

**Chapter 28: Girl Friday No More**

In the next few days, Donna became very busy finalizing everything needed for her new division. Human Resources finally provided her with two new officers who will work closely with her. She also picked her own secretary who she instantly liked the minute he stepped into the conference room for the interview. Bertha, on the other hand, quickly adjusted to the new environment. Just like Donna, she had the skills to match and the guts to take on the challenges that Harvey gave her. Donna divided her time working with Harvey and preparing for her new position while also showing Bertha the ropes. Since Bertha took over her cubicle, Donna spent most of her remaining days as Harvey's secretary in his office, working at a table near his desk.

Finally, Donna's last day as Harvey's secretary came. There was a sense of nostalgia in the atmosphere as Harvey relished every last minute he had with Donna. He kept her by his side for most of the day while Bertha ran errands for him. Soon, the day came to a close. Bertha left early while Donna remained at the firm, packing her remaining things in the cubicle.

It was already 7:30 PM when Donna finished packing her things. She knocked on Harvey's glass door and went inside his office.

"Hey, Bertha said to remind you of your appointment with Hamilton tomorrow afternoon," she said.

Harvey looked up from his laptop.

"Okay," he nodded.

"Are you going to be done here soon?" she asked.

Harvey sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I think I'm going to call it a day. I'll just finish this tomorrow," he replied.

He shut down his laptop and stood up. Harvey glanced at Donna's cubicle outside. Two boxes full of Donna's stuff were on the floor.

"You're finished packing?" he asked, coming around his desk and walking towards Donna, his hands in his pockets.

She nodded.

"I'm all set. I'm just going to bring those boxes over to my new office," replied Donna.

They stood in the middle of Harvey's office looking at each other.

"So, this is it then," said Harvey. A sense of sadness swept over him. He knew he should be happy for her but he still couldn't help but feel sad about her leaving.

Donna took a deep breath.

"Yes, this is it," she replied.

"I'm going to miss all those fun times we had," she added, suddenly feeling nostalgic.

"Me, too. I'm definitely going to miss our pre-trial ritual," he said.

Donna nodded in agreement.

"I'm going to miss the times when we pulled pranks on Louis," she smiled.

Harvey chuckled softly.

"And I'm going to miss your fake crying," said Harvey with affection.

"Hey, I only used that trick on you once," she answered defensively.

"I know," he smiled at her.

They looked at each other in silence for a few minutes.

"You're not my Girl Friday anymore," he said softly, his voice tinged with sadness.

Donna's eyes began to tear up. She, too, felt sad about leaving him. Overcome with emotions, she hugged Harvey tearfully.

"Thanks for everything, Harvey," she whispered.

Harvey wrapped his arms around Donna and hugged her back.

"I'm going to miss _you_ the most," he said, his voice filled with emotion.

Donna laid her cheek against Harvey's shoulder.

"I'm going to miss you, too. You're the best boss ever," she said softly.

They stood hugging each other for a few minutes longer.

Finally, Donna slowly pulled away and faced Harvey. There was nothing in the world that Harvey wanted at that moment but to kiss her. But he knew it wasn't the right time and place. He wiped her tears with his fingers instead and smiled at her.

"I'll tell you what. Why don't I help you carry the boxes to your new office, then afterwards we can have dinner together," he said.

"I'd like that," she answered smiling.

Donna opened the glass door and walked out of the office while Harvey followed closely behind her. He turned off the lights as he stepped out of his office. She picked up a box from the floor while Harvey took the other box. Together, they headed down towards Donna's new office.

Harvey helped Donna arrange her things in her new office. After about twenty minutes, Donna collected her bag from Bertha's cubicle and waited for Harvey by the elevator at the lobby while he went back to his office to fetch his suit and the cellphone he left. Stepping into his dim office, Harvey left the lights off while he made his way towards his desk. The lights from the lobby gave him just the right amount of illumination as he picked up his suit from the back of his chair. He put it on and reached for his cellphone lying on the desk. As he bent to pick it up, he noticed a small, glowing green light near his laptop. It was the intercom.

Harvey stared at the machine's glowing light. He would surely miss Donna listening to his private conversations through the intercom. He gave a deep sigh. Then, for the first time in many years, Harvey turned off the intercom and headed for the elevator.

He took Donna to dinner at a fancy restaurant where they spent hours reminiscing their times together at the firm. It was already after midnight when he finally drove her home.

* * *

_UP NEXT: Donna starts in her new job. Harvey goes out of his way to impress Donna and win her over._


End file.
